Wings of Love
by BlackWolfOfTheTurks
Summary: Kendra,a lonely girl with no friends, comes across a young man named Tsubasa Otori. She falls head over heels in love with him, but love isn't as easy as she'd thought it would be.  TsubasaxOC
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra never thought that somewhere, in this strange world characterised by so much hatred, madness, jealousy and greed, was a gem awaiting her. Having been through so much sadness and hardships in her nasty life, she had never even spared a thought for the matter. But strangely enough, this ruby red gem called love was not far, and it was already summoning her to it. But her heart was far too cold and dark for such light to penetrate as yet.

She had always been such a kind person, yet strange in every way. Eccentric in personality and astray from the norm. She had always treasured her friends, always took pleasure in providing them with small gifts to show them just how much they meant to her...

If only she had meant as much to them.

One by one, they all left her, and finding herself in sudden isolation, she identified another side of the world she lived in: despair. Despair led her to a prison called loneliness from which she could never seem to escape. Despair led her to lose all sense of trust or faith in others, and soon she began to succumb to her lonely fate. Her mind soon began to tire of the horrid emptiness and found its own means of thought. Soon, she found herself plagued by sudden endless streams of worrisome thoughts, most (if not all) of which were never even valid. Nobody was ever there to fill her heart with joy or light as she had once done to others. Everyone pushed her away, ignored her, and soon they all forgot that a girl named Kendra even existed.

So how can she, in such a state of darkness, hope to spot the tiny light that danced before her?

This girl happened to be a blader. She loved the sport of beyblading more than anyone could ever imagine. But even that could no longer enlighten her, because she always lost. No matter who her opponent was, she rarely ever seemed to win, and this continued to drag her down into the ugly depths of despair. She wasn't even good at her favourite game, how on earth was she to find happiness ever again?

At the moment, she was sitting against a large fir tree in a central park in the town where she lived, seeking comfort beneath its cool shade. Occasionally, a crisp leaf would disconnect itself from the twisted branches and float timidly to the ground. A slight breeze played with her black locks, tossing them around her heart-shaped face, which was currently devoid of any emotion.

She was staring melancholically at the round beyblade in her palms, the previous losses still fresh in her clouded mind. Thermal Hydra was a beautiful bey. It's plastic ring was carefully shaped into a rich black circle, within which were carved the heads of Hydra, their intricate features glistening in the red light of the setting sun.

Suddenly, a solitary tear carved its way down her cheek, dripping silently onto her white parka. More soon followed, and after a few seconds she was already crying soundlessly. She just couldn't bring herself to understand why she was so lonely, so unwanted, so unloved...

...Until she saw it soaring across the orange skies.

Snapping her head up, she found herself gazing at a chocolate brown eagle flying gracefully into the horizon. The creature soon disappeared, leaving her wondering whether she had only imagined it. Yet some strange and new feeling was telling her that this was no ordinary sighting. But what did it mean, and what good would it do her?

I guess, I might never know, She thought to herself, running her thumb over the carvings of her bey. So far, she had always tried searching for some sort of answer, but had always ended up in a dead-end.

Why should this be different?

Little did she know that the sun she sought was closer than she knew.


	2. The Boy and his Eagle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Far from where Kendra sat in all her lonesome, across the horizon was someone else who happened to be born in the same position. He stood tall on the edge of a cliff among the southern forests, his tan skin glistening in a glamorous orange hue beneath the now blood red sun above him. His long silver locks danced gracefully behind him and his golden eyes shone majestically in the dusk.

As he was quietly waiting for his only friend to approach, his gaze drifted onto the scenery below him. Several leafy trees crowded amongst each other to create massive spans of jade forests, the rustling of their leaves so loud that it reached him even at the height at which he stood. He was a boy who loved nature, adored it with a passion. Ever since he was a mere child he had lived amongst it with his mother and father, who were now both dead. They had passed away when he was fourteen, and he had lived alone ever since.

He was seventeen now, and the owner of mesmerising beauty as well. With his high cheekbones and graceful hair, he was truly a sight to behold. The type of guy any girl would swoon over, but he had never loved anyone, not even a friend. Luck had never been on his side when it came to friends. Ever since he had started Beyblading, a sport which he cherished, nobody had ever so much as considered him. All the other bladers did was laugh when he lost and curse when he won. It wasn't the first time he had been picked on, perhaps even violently enough to pass as bullying.

One time when he was eight, three boys had followed him after a beyblading tournament he had just won and beat him up. He had been so roughly messed up that he had been afraid to attend another tournament for a whole two months.

Now as his sight met the horizon, a smile tugged at his lips as he watched his pet eagle soar towards him. It began to screech, a sign of greeting. As it got closer, he stretched out his arm and waited until it descended to perch upon it. The creature nuzzled its golden beak with his neck as he gently stroked its chocolate brown feathers.

"I'm glad to see you," he said in a low voice, which was deep and husky.

Tsubasa...

That was this boy's name.


	3. Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The sky was getting darker, and Kendra knew she should begin making her way home. Occasionally, a solitary star would break out across the indigo sky to peep at the lonely girl, only to be obscured once more by a passing cloud. The streets were beginning to clear of people, most of which were making their way home after a day's work. A group of six children of about eleven raced each other across the street, their joyful shouts shattering the melancholy of the evening air.

Friends...She thought sadly. A memory began to intrude upon her thoughts. Her friends taunting ever every single day at school, making her daily lunch break hell. They had never been real friends, they only accompanied her to get a kick out of teasing her. Unable to take it anymore, Kendra had snapped and left the group...only to regret it later. For the next three years of her school life, she had no one to hang out with. Every single tortuous day she had to suffer being the only girl in the entire playground to have nobody to stay with. Every single day she had to endure the staring of other students, whom although never said anything, she knew exactly what was going through their minds:

That girl is alone. She has no one to stay with.

Nobody wants her. She has no friends.

Why me? The thought pressed once more on her pained mind as she listened to the clink of her boots on the pavement: Why me? Why does no one like me? Why does no one ever want to be my friend?

Suddenly, as she was beginning to approach her house, the sound of metal clinging together reached her ears across the silence.

That sound...is someone beyblading? She wondered.

Never being one to curb curiosity, she turned and carefully followed the sound. It was like music to her ears. Although she lost frequently, she could never deny her love for the game.

She turned a corner, then another, and as the sound grew louder, so did another: voices.

"Go Pegasus!" the voice of a boy, high-pitched and excited.

"Take 'im down Striker!" another boy, whose voice was rougher, more determined.

"What a great battle guys! Keep it up!" this time it was a girl, with a melodiously sweet voice.

Kendra finally spotted them: a group of seven children about her age, watching two of them go head-to-head in a beybattle.

"Gingka! Be careful!" the girl from before called out. She had short brown hair in a bob cut, on top of which a pair of yellow glasses perched. She was holding a laptop in her gloved hands, her ocean blue eyes cautiously observing the battle.

"Don't worry Madoka! I've got this one!" one of the bladers, Gingka, said. He had spiky reddish-brown hair held up by a blue headband and ochre eyes.

"Don't be so sure pal!" his opponent glared down at the beystadium, his hands balled into fists. He had spiky black hair with a single red lock that fell between his brown eyes.

Suddenly, one of the beyblades trashed into other and sent flying out of the beystadium, with such overwhelming force that it landed right next to Kendra's feet.

"Aaawww maaaan!" the kid with black hair threw up his hands in defeat and began running towards her.

"I did it! You need to train more Masamune!" Gingka teased playfully.

Kendra bent down and picked up the pale green beyblade, which sparkled like an emerald in her hand.

"Oh umm..." she stammered as Masamune pulled up beside her.

"Oh, hey there," he said in a surprised tone.

"I-I'm sorry, this is yours isn't it?" she said shyly, extended her hand towards him.

"Uh yeah, thanks," he said, carefully taking his beyblade back.

"Hey! Masamune! Who's your friend?" Gingka hollered.

"Dunno, she found my beyblade," Masamune called back.

"Cool! Are you a blader too?" Gingka asked.

He was talking to her.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I am," Kendra said shyly.

"Cool! Hey come over here! What's your name?" he asked excitedly.

"Give the poor girl a break Gingka!" another girl said. She was very dark skinned and had a deep voice. Her hair was sky blue and her eyes a midnight violet.

"That's okay. My name's Kendra," Kendra answered.

"Cool! I'm Gingka! This is Masamune, Madoka, and Hikaru (he pointed to the blue haired girl) and those are Kyoya, Hyoma and Kenta!" said Gingka, pointing at three more boys. Kyoya seemed like a rough punk, with scars beneath each eye and dark blue hair. Hyoma looked like a very peaceful boy, with short lavender hair and gentle blue eyes. Kenta was a small kid with green hair and a round face.

"Nice to meet you guys!" said Kendra.

"So, now I'm curious. Mind if I see your beyblade?" Masamune asked.

"Oh of course, it's a Thermal Hydra," Kendra said as she fished it out of her pocket.

"Woah! Cool blade! I've never seen anything like it in my whole life!" Masamune exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at her black beyblade.

"It's beautiful Kendra!" said Gingka.

"Thanks! But, I rarely win," she said.

"Hey I know! Why don't we battle!" Gingka suggested.

"R-really?" Kendra was surprised at the genuine interest they were showing her. It wasn't something she was used to.

"Yep! Who do you wanna take on?" asked Gingka.

"Oh anyone's fine with me," said Kendra.

"I met her first! I wanna go!" said Masamune.

"Cool! Let's go then!" Kendra and Masamune took their places around the copper-coloured stadium and prepared their launchers.

"This should be good!" Hyoma spoke. His voice was rather hoarse but very gentle.

"Yeah! You go guys!" this time it was Kenta. His was a rather feminine voice, perhaps owing to the fact that he was younger.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" they shouted as Kendra and Masamune released their beys.

"Striker!" Masamune shouted.

"Go Hydra!" Kendra yelled.

The green and black beyblades hit each other countless times, but after 30 seconds, Striker had already shot Hydra out of the stadium.

"Uugghh, see? I suck at beyblading," said Kendra in a disappointed voice. It was not to say that she hadn't expected it, but truth be told, she had hoped to impress her new friends.

"No you don't!" said Gingka: "So you lost. Big deal! You'll win next time for sure!"

"Huh? Y-you really think so?" Kendra was so surprised at this that she paused in her attempt to fetch her beyblade.

"He's right! Don't give up! The beyblading spirit is something that drives every blader towards victory!" said Kenta.

"Beyblading...spirit?" Kendra asked confusedly.

"That's right! It's what my dad always told me! Never give up on your Beyblading spirit!" said Gingka.

"Huh, I see..." Kendra said slowly. This was something she had never heard of before.

"Here's your bey," said Hyoma, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Kendra took it and gazed down at it. It was still shining in the fading sunlight.

"We'll meet again Kendra. You seem like a really cool person!" said Gingka.

"Yeah! Join us again tomorrow! This is where we meet up!" said Hikaru.

"Wow...thanks so much. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel!" said Kendra.

Friends...it looked like she had finally found them.


	4. Mission

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The head of the Beyblading association, WBBA, sat in the plush velvet chair behind his oak desk, atop which a mangy-looking file of documents sat. It was 8 'o clock in the evening, and he was expecting someone. Recently, a very worrisome matter had sprung up in the form of a mysterious organisation called the 'Dark Nebula'. It was run by a man called Doji with a rather dark past that no one knew much about. Rumour had it that they had gotten hold of a forbidden bey known as L-Drago, a legendary bey with an unstoppable array of powers. One of the hundreds of members within the Dark Nebula organisation was a certain young man named Ryuga. He was known to be a ruthless blader with a merciless attitude and a lust for power. Owing to the fact that he was a mystery to them, particularly the forbidden bey itself, the WBBA had decided to recruit one of their special undercover investigators to spy on them in order to uncover their plans.

And who better than...

5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door of his office.

"Come in," said the Director.

The door opened and a graceful young man stepped in.

"Ahh, there you are Tsubasa," said the director.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Tsubasa, placing his gloved hands in his trouser pockets.

"Yes. I have a mission for you. I assume that you've heard about the Dark Nebula organisation, correct?" the director leaned forward across his desk and rested his chin on his hands.

"Of course. Aren't they the ones who have been causing trouble recently?" said Tsubasa.

"That's right. They are presumed to be in possession of the forbidden bey, L-Drago, and we need to learn more about it," the director pointed his slender finger at Tsubasa: "And this is where you come in."

"Let me guess, you want me to spy on them, am I right?" Tsubasa crossed his arms.

"Right you are. Your mission is to ask their leader Doji to recruit you as one of their members, and in so doing you will be able to receive direct intel on their plans. You must conceal your true identity at all costs, and remember, learn about L-Drago," the director explained.

"Cool, I can do that. Just leave it to me, sir. I'll have it done before you know it," Tsubasa said confidently. He thoroughly enjoyed being a spy. It increased his self-confidence as well as serving as an experience.

"I'm counting on you Tsubasa, we all are," said the director.

"L-Drago huh...sounds interesting. An' I think I know exactly who they're planning to give it to," said Tsubasa.

"Ryuga...of course, who else?" the director sat up straight in his chair: "I've seen him around. Pretty dangerous fellow if you ask me, and rather insane-looking as well."

"Ryuga...Hm, tough guys don't scare me," said Tsubasa.

"Oh I know they don't. Well then, I suppose this meeting ends here. Good luck Tsubasa Otori...you'll need it," the director flashed him a grin.

"Luck is my middle name," Tsubasa grinned back.

As he turned to leave, he could already feel the excitement welling up inside him.

Ryuga...you're going down! He thought with satisfaction.


	5. LongHaired, Mysterious Blader

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra tore down the marble steps of her house and dashed across the road. Her heart was beating madly, and she could barely contain her excitement. Because she had finally found friends, good friends who showed genuine interest in getting to know her. They were going to be the best friends she had ever had!

"Hey! Kendra!" Gingka was already waving at her as she appeared round the corner.

"Hi guys! What's up?" she asked breathlessly, halting to a stop beside them.

"We're okay! Hey, guess what? I bet you didn't meet this guy yesterday!" he said, pointing to a huge boy behind him.

"The name's Benkei!" he said in a gruff but friendly voice. He had short purple hair concealed beneath a cream-coloured cap and was much taller than the rest of them, no doubt owing to his obesity.

"I'm Kendra! Pleased to meet you!" Kendra smiled warmly.

"Benkei and I were just gonna have a beybattle!" said Kenta: "Wanna watch?"

"Sure!" said Kendra.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull! Let's go Kenta!" Benkei yelled as he pulled out his launcher.

"Bull?" Kendra asked confusedly.

"Oh that's right!" said Madoka: "Benkei's beyblade is Dark Bull of the Taurus constellation. He's been obsessed with it ever since he got it!"

"Cool!" Kendra giggled.

"Watch me Kyoya! Okay?" Benkei shouted across to where the solitary Kyoya was leaning against a brick wall.

"Yeah yeah I'm watching," Kyoya yelled back. His voice was almost like a growl.

"Kyoya's a bit of a loner, but he's an okay guy," said Madoka.

"That's okay, I was a bit of a loner myself," said Kendra.

"Say Kendra, why don't you ask your friends to join us sometime?" Gingka said suddenly.

"Friends? Uuuhhh..." Kendra began toying with her hair in a nervous manner. How was she supposed to explain to these guys that she had no friends?

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll accept them too!" said Gingka.

"But I...I haven't, well..." Kendra blabbered nervously.

"Hm?" Gingka noticed her sudden anxiety.

"I-I haven't got...any friends...at all," Kendra lowered her voice with each word. The matter was still shameful to discuss.

"Woah! No friends?" Gingka gasped in shock.

"That's so sad!" Madoka's blue eyes filled with concern.

"I know, but nobody ever wanted to be friends with me...You guys mean the world to me, even if we've only known each other for 18 hours. Good friends are hard to find," said Kendra.

"Don't worry Kendra! We'll be your friends! And we'll never let you down! I swear that on my Pegasus!" said Gingka, taking out his blue beyblade and grasping it tightly.

"Yeah! You can count on it!" Hikaru flashed her a thumbs up.

"Wow, thanks so much guys! You've no idea how much that means to me!" said Kendra.

"And we'll help you get better at beyblading too! You'll be as good as us in a week's time!" said Masamune.

"I can't thank you guys enough!" Kendra said joyously: "No one's EVER cared about me like this before!"

"Well then, they sure didn't know what they were missing!" said Hyoma.

"BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei suddenly bellowed as Kenta's beyblade flew out of the stadium.

"Aaawww maaaann! Great battle Benkei!" Kenta said gleefully.

"Thanks Kenta!" said Benkei, picking up his orange beyblade.

"What a team," said Kendra.

"We support each other through good and bad times no matter what!" said Gingka.

"Yeah! That's right!" Masamune punched the air.

"Oh hey, come to think of it, you're not the only person with no friends that I've met lately, Kendra," Gingka said suddenly.

"R-really? There's someone else?" Kendra was curious. Someone else out there was as lonely as her?

"Yeah. I was out training in the wilderness a couple of days ago, and a group of point-hunters wanted to battle me. And while we were battling, this guy came from out of nowhere and took them all out with one attack!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Wooaahh! You didn't say anything about this!" said Masamune.

"To tell you the truth, I forgot! But he was a truly excellent blader! He taught me how important it is to utilise all of your senses during a beybattle! And we spent the whole day together, he was a pretty cool guy. He told me that he also had no friends, exept for one: an eagle that remained loyal to him," Gingka explained.

"Sounds pretty interesting! What's his name?" asked Masamune, starting to chomp down a hamburger.

"Tsubasa...A really mysterious and peaceful guy. Never met anyone like him," said Gingka.

"Tsubasa, huh?" said Kendra.

"Yep. Wish I could see him again," said Gingka.

"Hmm, I like mysterious types," Kendra said suddenly.

"Huh?" Masamune whipped around: "Say what?"

"Uh umm..." Kendra immediately began to blush.

"What's this? Are we interested Kendra?" Gingka teased playfully.

"No no not at all!" Kendra waved her hands frantically: "I was just saying, that's all!"

"That's what they all say!" Masamune crammed the last piece of hamburger into his mouth.

"Give her a break, Masamune! And go slowly on that or you'll choke," said Hikaru sternly.

"Well hey Kendra, even I could tell that he was pretty good-looking!" Gingka continued to tease.

"R-r-really?" Kendra stammered nervously.

"Yeah! How do you like guys?" asked Gingka.

"Man, are you curious Gingka!" Hyoma exclaimed.

"No no that's okay! Really! Let's see, I like long hair on a guy," said Kendra.

"Awesome! He DID have long hair! Long silver hair!" Gingka shouted excitedly.

"Really?" now Kendra began to take interest in this 'long-haired mysterious blader'.

"His eyes were a golden colour, and he had tan skin and a deep voice," Gingka explained.

"H-how nice," Kendra cursed herself inwardly as she felt a hot flush creep up her neck.

"She's blushing! She's blushing and she hasn't even met him yet!" Gingka looked as though he had won the lottery.

"Gingka! For crying out loud! Give her a break will ya?" Hikaru snapped.

"Sorry Hikaru, you're right. I just got a little excited that's all!" Gingka said apologetically.

"That's okay, I don't mind," Kendra admitted.

"If I see him again, I'll introduce you! How's that sound?" asked Gingka.

"Sounds great!" Kendra admitted. Truth be told, she was beginning to feel curious about who this Tsubasa character was...


	6. Spying on the Spy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

By that evening, Tsubasa had already succeeded in joining the Dark Nebula organisation. Doji had appeared particularly interested in him, as he had admitted to have carried out some research on him. Tsubasa had pretended to be surprised and had stated that his only reason for joining was to sell his skills. He could tell that Doji hadn't entirely fallen for it, but then, Doji was no idiot.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, Tsubasa," Doji said that evening after having summoned Tsubasa to his office.

"And who might that be?" asked Tsubasa.

"He should be here any minute, I hope," Doji added in an undertone.

I hope it's Ryuga, Tsubasa thought hopefully. But when the door was flung open, it wasn't Ryuga but a small feisty kid who burst in.

"Yo Doji! What's up?" he asked as he skipped towards the desk.

"Tsubasa, this is one of the Dark Nebula's finest bladers. His name is Yu Tendo. He may not look like much to you but you can trust me when I say that he's not to be taken lightly," Doji explained.

"Yu, huh?" said Tsubasa. He wasn't very impressed.

"Hey, who's this guy Doji?" Yu demanded.

"This is our new recruit, Yu. His name is Tsubasa Otori," said Doji.

"You don't look like much," said Yu, sizing him up curiously.

"Well, neither do you, little boy," said Tsubasa.

"Wha-HEY! Who you callin' 'little boy'?" Yu exploded angrily.

"Now now, let's not start arguing boys. What I want from you two is co-operation," said Doji.

"Huh? You want me to work with him?" Yu seemed thoroughly disappointed at this.

"Yes Yu. You two will be spying on some people for me," said Doji.

How ironic...Tsubasa mused.

"Cool! On who?" Yu asked excitedly.

"I suppose you've heard of the recent sensation: Gingka Hagane?" said Doji. He hit a button on his computer and a photo of Gingka appeared on the screen.

"I've met him," said Tsubasa: "We competed in a tournament together."

"I might've heard of him before, maybe during one of your whiny speeches," said Yu.

"Whiny speeches?" Doji asked calmly.

"Yeah, you whine a lot sometimes," said Yu.

"You sure don't hold back, do you?" Tsubasa asked amusedly.

"Naaahh, don't have to. I'm pretty well respected around here pal," said Yu.

"Anyway, you two will be locating Gingka tomorrow morning. You will derive information from them and tell me all about their blading secrets. Any intel that is of use to me, I want to know. They are a threat to our organisation," Doji began poking a potted cactus on his desk.

"We'll find out anything we can," said Tsubasa.

"Excellent...ow," Doji added in frustration as he stung his finger on the cactus.

"I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow then Tsubasa. Oh and try to keep up, 'k?" Yu began marching towards the door.

"I think that's my line...little boy," Tsubasa said calmly.

"Hey! Don't call me a little boy!" Yu screeched angrily.

After both boys had left, Doji turned to his computer and said: "MERCI?"

"Oui, yes master?" the computer answered in a droning voice (which had a french accent).

"What is your opinion on Tsubasa?" Doji picked up his cactus and began fingering it again.

"Monsieur Tsubasa is rather suspicious, master," said MERCI.

"Hmmmm...I suppose I'm not alone then...ow!" Doji hissed as a red bead of blood appeared on his index finger. He suckled it thoughtfully for a moment, then said: "Keep researching him. I do not trust him completely. We know next to nothing about him."

"Oui, yes master!" said MERCI.

"Tsubasa...whoever you are...the one being truly spied on...is you," Doji grinned to himself.


	7. Love shine a Light

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"You're getting better and better Kendra!"

"Thanks Madoka!"

It was the following morning, and Gingka and his friends were helping Kendra practice. Her low self-confidence had greatly damaged her beyblading skills, and refining them wasn't exactly an easy thing to do either. But with the help and support of her newfound friends, things were looking great for Kendra.

"Yo my turn!" Masamune shouted as he sprinted towards the stadium.

"No way! I'm up next!" Kyoya growled in his hoarse voice.

"Guys guys! Relax would ya?" Madoka giggled.

"Gingka? Something wrong?" Hikaru stared at Gingka, who had suddenly frozen on the spot.

"Is that...?" he murmured.

Curious, Kendra spun around and stared off into the direction Gingka was looking. She could see a tall guy and a smaller boy coming their way.

"Who are they?" asked Kyoya.

"It's him! It's Tsubasa!" Gingka gasped.

"Wha-?" Kendra gaped at the two boys coming her way, her wide eyes fixed on the tall one, apparently Tsubasa himself. There was only one word that popped into her mind when she saw him:

Beautiful.

The boy was absolutely, positively, stunningly beautiful.

He had tan skin and golden eyes that reminded Kendra of the Summer season. His silver hair cascaded smoothly down his slender back, each lock catching the bright light from the sun and reflecting it playfully.

And his face...such rare beauty! Such harmonious features! Her breath caught in her throat just looking at him! There didn't seem to be the tiniest flaw in him! He was the finest example of perfection in all its glory!

"Kendra? You okay?"

"Huh?" Kendra whipped around and stared back at a confused Gingka.

"You look like you've seen an angel, rather than a human being," Gingka winked cheekily at her.

"Uuuhhh..." Kendra appeared to have temporarily lost the ability to speak.

"Gingka...we meet again," Tsubasa spoke.

His voice...so angelic! It was deep and husky...it was music to her ears!

"Tsubasa! Good to see you again!" said Gingka: "And you too Yu!"

"Hey Gingki! Who's she? I've never seen her before," the small kid, Yu, pointed with interest at Kendra, who looked positively dumbfounded.

"Oh of course! This is our new friend! Her name's Kendra, and she's a beyblader too!" Gingka took Kendra's hand and gently steered her towards them.

"Umm, hi," she said in a small and rather breathless voice.

"So Kendra, this kid here is Yu. We met him a few days ago. And the other one is Tsubasa, the one I told you about yesterday!" Gingka introduced her to them.

"Nice to meet you Kendra," Tsubasa gave her a warm smile that reached his eyes. Instantly, her heart began beating madly in her chest and a hot flush coloured her cheeks red. Shyly, she lowered her face to the ground and held our her hand.

It got worse when he actually took it. She thought her heart would stop, literally!

"Gee, you look soooo weird! You're not shy are you?" Yu blurted out.

"N-no! Of-of c-course not!" Kendra stammered weakly.

"Yu, that's not very polite," Tsubasa chided gently.

"Yeah yeah, whaaaatever," Yu drawled.

Kendra chuckled nervously and gazed dreamily at Tsubasa. She simply couldn't take her eyes off him. She studied each and every detail, from the slight muscles on his biceps to the faint creases in his clothes as he moved. Her heart caught in her throat and she felt as though she would choke.

Sheesh! Talk about love at first sight! She thought.

"She's a bit shy, but she's a really nice person. Hey, I know! Why don't you two battle, Kendra?" Gingka said suddenly.

"B-battle? A-already?" Kendra gasped in alarm. She could barely pull a rip cord straight let alone focus on a beybattle!

"But I sooooo wanna battle you! Pretty please Ken-ken?" Yu pleaded, gazing up at Kendra with puppy-dog eyes.

"Um, well, okay then. Y-Yu wasn't it?" Kendra took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down.

"Yup! Yu's ma name! What's your beyblade called? Mine's Flame Libra, and it's totally awesome!" he said excitedly.

"Mine's Thermal Hydra, look," Kendra pulled out her beyblade and showed it to the boy. She was really beginning to take a liking to him. Now that she had managed to calm down from her love-shock, she could take a proper look at Yu. He was so unbelievably cute and positively huggable! It was clear that he was a very sociable boy, and obviously confident as well. He had a pair of forest green eyes that gazed cutely up at her and a mess of blonde hair.

"Wooaaaahh! That is sooo coooool!" he squealed in delight.

Kendra bit her lip, said a silent prayer, and said:

"Tsubasa...what's your bey?"

"Oh, mine's an Earth Eagle," Tsubasa took out his beyblade and showed it to her. It was a rich violet colour, and the shape of it's plastic ring resembled wings.

"It's so beautiful," said Kendra. You're so beautiful, She added silently.

"Thank you. May I take a look at yours?" he asked.

He wants to see my beyblade! She thought excitedly.

"Sure! Here you go!" Kendra held out her beyblade and watched eagerly as he surveyed it with interest.

"It's a beautiful model. I've never seen anything like it," he said.

"Y-you think so?" she gasped.

"Yes. It's awesome," he said smilingly.

Kendra knew there was no hiding the obvious love in her eyes. As she gazed into his golden ones, she felt as though she was in heaven.

"Hey! Ken-ken! Are we, like, gonna battle today?" Yu waved his arms frantically in an attempt to catch her attention.

"Oh right, of course! Heh, sorry Yu!" Kendra chuckled apologetically and led him to the Beystadium.

"I am sooooo gonna win! I won't go easy on you!" said Yu, whipping out his launcher.

"Same here kiddo!" said Kendra.

"3...2...1...Let it Riiiipp!" Yu hollered as he launched his blade in sync with Kendra.

"Go Hydra!" she shouted.

"Libra! Show 'er what you've got!" Yu punched the air in determination.

I can't make a fool of myself in front of Tsubasa! I can't! I won't allow it! This time...this time I'll win! Kendra thought fiercely.

"Hydraaa! Attack now!" she yelled.

Hydra and Libra clashed fiercely, and surprisingly enough, Hydra wasn't losing it's spin!

"Woah! Look at that Kendra! You ARE getting better!" Gingka shouted cheerfully.

"I-I won't lose again! No way! It's time to win! Hear that Hydra?" Kendra had a look of fierce determination on her face. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. She was NOT going to lose in front of Tsubasa.

"Aww come on! This is getting frustrating!" Yu screeched.

"Hydra! Go now!" Kendra balled her hands into fists.

Suddenly, with a burst of power that shocked everyone, Hydra slammed into Libra and shot it right out of the stadium.

"Woooaaahh!" everyone gasped in unison.

"I-I don't...I don't believe it! I DID IT!" Kendra screamed, jumping up and down with joy.

"Noooo faaaaaiiirr!" Yu whined.

"Way to go, Kendra!" Gingka shouted.

"That was an excellent battle. I'd like to face off against you sometime too," said Tsubasa.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kendra gushed contentedly.

Just watch me Tsubasa, Thought Kendra: I'll get better...for you...


	8. Innocent Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was 6 o' clock in the evening when Tsubasa and Yu left the group. Much to Kendra's utter pleasure, both Yu and Tsubasa had taken a strong liking to her, probably owing to her kindness. They spent the day conversing about recent stuff and practicing Beyblading together. Kendra had been to shy to battle Tsubasa so soon, so she just watched him battle her friends instead. Such grace! He moved swiftly and beautifully, each attack delivered with the utmost accuracy. And his voice...each time she heard it she would positively swoon. She hoped she wasn't making it too obvious, staring upon his angelic beauty with such passionate longing. But he appeared far too neutral, carefully concealing his emotions, or so she felt.

But it was that final minute that truly sowed the seeds of hope in her heart.

"It was great seeing you guys again," he said before they left: "And I hope we meet again...right Kendra?"

Her heart froze...had she just heard right? Had he just addressed her?

"H-huh?" she gasped.

But nothing could have prepared her for the warm wink that he gave her.

"Hey! What's up with that?" Yu demanded with interest.

"Yes...I'm looking forward to seeing you two again...Tsubasa," she managed to say.

"We'll be off then. Goodnight," he said before turning away.

"See ya guys!...lalalalala," Yu skipped off after him, folding his arms behind his blond head.

"Well well! Looks like a certain someone fell for Mr. Otori!" Gingka said teasingly.

"Yeah! Man, I seriously thought you were gonna drool or something!" said Masamune.

"He's beautiful...I've never met anyone like him in my entire life!" Kendra admitted.

"I think you two would make a pretty cute couple!" said Madoka.

"Yeah, so you better start planning the wedding!" Hyoma quipped.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Kendra laughed, cupping her face with her hands to hide the furious blush that coloured them.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Yu had arrived back at the Dark Nebula headquarters. The sky had succumbed to the evening's darkness, and the tall building was beginning to appear more and more menacing.

I don't like this...thought Tsubasa: It just feels so wrong! I know I'm not really a member of the Dark Nebula, so technically I'm on their side...But still, I feel like I'm betraying them...

"Hey Tsubasa? You ok?" asked Yu.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said quickly.

"You look like something's kinda bothering you...is it that girl, Kendra?" Yu persisted.

"Kendra...?" Tsubasa repeated.

"Yeah! I think she likes you, she was like soooooo shy when she saw you! Do you like her? I think you do 'cause you winked at her!" Yu babbled excitedly.

"Well I uuhhh..." Tsubasa smiled helplessly and actually blushed a little.

"You do! I knew it! You do like her! Oh wow that is like soooooo cooool!" Yu screamed.

"Hey keep it down!" Tsubasa panicked

"What's all this racket you two?"

The boys turned to see Doji approaching them from behind.

I didn't hear him...How much has he heard? Tsubasa thought anxiously.

"Hey! Don't do that Doji! You scared me!" Yu retorted angrily.

"My apologies, but you weren't exactly keeping your voice low now, were you?" Doji glanced sideways at Tsubasa, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Biiig deeeaaal!" Yu crossed his arms and kicked the ground.

"What have you discovered? I demand some answers. After all, that WAS today's assignment," said Doji, pushing up his glasses with his slender index finger.

"Gingka and his friends are strong, and they're confident that they'll win no matter what," said Tsubasa.

"Yeah! They've even got a new girl Tsubasa likes!" Yu blurted.

"Yu!" Tsubasa snapped angrily. Damn, kids could be so straightforward!

"What's this? Is this true Tsubasa?" Doji asked in a calm yet dangerous voice.

"No, of course not sir. Yu's just kidding that's all," Tsubasa tried, but Yu wouldn't give it up.

"Liar! As if! Even I could tell you liked her! You, like, winked at her an' everything!" he pressed on.

"I did not! Don't lie!" Tsubasa was desperate to shut him up, but Yu didn't appear to want to drop it anytime soon.

"I'm not lying! He's got a girlfriend Doji!" he sang happily.

"Really?...Interesting," Doji gave Tsubasa a look that he didn't like one bit.

"Yeah! You should've seen them! Her name's Kendra and she's really pretty! She's got a really cool bey too! It's called Thermal Hydra!" Yu said eagerly.

"Very interesting...Tsubasa, I'd like to speak with you for a moment," said Doji.

"Huh? What for?" Yu asked surprisedly.

"Never mind you, just run off to your room or something. Tsubasa, follow me," Doji ordered sternly.

Tsubasa shot a glare at Yu before turning reluctantly to follow after Doji, who began leading him to his office. As soon as they went in, Doji slammed the door shut, locked it, and shoved Tsubasa up against the wall.

"What do you want?" he asked in a choked voice.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tsubasa. I trust Yu and I know he has a knack for telling the truth, a trait which I admire him for. Who is this girl?" Doji demanded.

"She's just a friend, that's all!" Tsubasa tried saying, but Doji tightened his grip on his forearms, pressing them so much it hurt.

"Listen to me Tsubasa, I don't trust you, I'll have you know that. But be warned, if I so much as hear that you and this Kendra are getting familiar with each other...well, let's just say you wouldn't want to know," Doji hissed threateningly.

"There's nothing between us, I swea-" Tsubasa was cut off by a sharp slap from Doji. It came so suddenly that for a moment, he just stood staring into mid air before clutching his stinging cheek.

"Don't even think about lying. What, did you really think I sent Yu as your companion for nothing? Surely you didn't think he was going to cover up for you now, did you? Such a shame," said Doji.

Tsubasa said nothing, but to his shock, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Why did he feel so frustrated, angry, disappointed, betrayed and afraid all at the same time?

"Leave. And I'll have you know that I'll be watching you," said Doji.

Without a word, Tsubasa left the room, his heart thudding in his constricted chest.

Had he really been foolish enough to consider Yu as his friend?

Had he...really been foolish enough to think he could have a...

...a girlfriend?


	9. I'll Protect You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The eight-year-old boy watched in delight as the tiny eagle stretched its fragile wings. It was still so young, it's feathers a dazzling white and its tiny eyes like two gold beads. He had found it lying on the ground a week ago, calling out madly for its mother, who appeared no where in sight. Upon spotting it, the boy immediately decided to care for it, and since then, it had developed remarkably well. It had become his only friend, rescuing him from his loneliness as he had rescued it from death. Already he loved it dearly, and already people could notice the new smile on his face.

If only...if only they would leave him alone...

"Hey! Bird boy!" a rough voice called out, accompanied by jeers.

"Huh? Oh no!" the boy panicked at the sight of them, and tried to run away, but they had already arrived.

"What's the matter Tsubasa? Not afraid of us are you?" one of them said.

"N-no I'm not!" Tsubasa balled his tiny hands into fists, glaring back at the group.

"Huh? What the hell is that ugly thing?" the boy who had spoken had spotted the tiny eagle, who was staring curiously from the box Tsubasa had placed it in.

"Leave it alone! It's mine!" Tsubasa tried to reach him but two of the boys grabbed him and pulled his arms roughly behind his back.

"Huh, so this thing is yours? I'm not impressed. What would you want with a troll like this?" the boy glared down at the frail creature, who appeared oblivious to the danger it was in.

"Please! Leave it alone! I'm begging you, don't hurt it! Please! I'll do anything!" Tsubasa struggled madly against the bullies and burst into tears.

"Aaww look! The baby's crying!" they said tauntingly, laughing loudly at his hysterical sobbing.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt it! I'll do anything you want! Just please don't hurt it!" Tsubasa sobbed desperately.

"Hmm, I don't know...it's awfully tempting you know," the boy chuckled menacingly, then said: "I'll leave it alone, if you let us beat you up instead. If you say no, I'll squash the bird to a pulp!"

"Okay! Fine! Hurt me instead! Just please don't touch it!" Tsubasa's body was racked with sobs as he braced himself for the punishment. But it was better this way...better than letting them hurt his dearest friend.

Turning on him, the bullies shoved him up against a tree, and while two of them held his arms behind its bark, the others punched him wherever they could find with evident relish. Mercilessly, they laughed at his frightened sobs and didn't even allow him a moment's break. Even though he begged for mercy, even though he screamed each time their iron knuckles connected with his tender skin, they still thrived in his pain, fed on his fear.

When they were satisfied, they turned and left, laughing all the way about how pathetically weak he was.

For fifteen minutes, he lay sprawled on the ground, unable to move with pain, sobbing fearfully. He felt as though his heart would break, and no one was there to take the pain away...

"It...doesn't matter..." he croaked weakly as he hoisted himself up with effort: "At least...at least you're safe and sound...that's all that matters..."

He limped towards the box and gazed sadly at the tiny eagle, who appeared to be rather afraid.

"Don't worry, it's okay," Tsubasa stroked its soft head with a finger: "It'll be okay...I'll protect you, I promise."

"No matter how many beatings I'll have to take..."


	10. Apology Accepted

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That night, Tsubasa couldn't sleep for even a minute. He just kept thinking about Kendra and her friends. Wait a minute, since when was it 'Kendra' and her friends instead of 'Gingka' and his friends?

The answer was as clear as crystal: he had taken a strong liking to the girl. He adored the way she smiled so shyly, the way her beautiful dark eyes sparkled with genuine warmth, the way she spoke so timidly and so kindly. He realised that all he could think about was, in fact, her and her alone. Her face was so sweet and charming, her personality so gentle. His soul felt so at peace when he thought about her, the innocent girl who had stolen his heart.

But Doji...Doji wanted him to stay away from her, or he would be punished...

Yu...Yu had betrayed him. He had foolishly perceived him as a friend, when all the time he was his worst enemy...

He shuddered to think how this scenario would unfold.

"Today, you two will be attending a tournament downtown where Gingka will be participating. Some of his friends may be there as well so it will be a perfect opportunity for you to observe them at their best. Don't forget that they oppose us," Doji explained.

It was the following morning, and Tsubasa and Yu were standing in their master's office, listening to their mission's objectives. Yu appeared all fired up as usual, but Tsubasa remained silent throughout. He hadn't slept a wink, and now he felt as exhausted as if he had run for miles on end. He kept fighting the temptation to close his eyes, even if for a few seconds, so that Doji wouldn't notice anything. But Doji was paying special attention to his every move, and he could easily tell that something was a little off.

"What's the matter Tsubasa? Are you not feeling well?" he asked in his sly, nasal voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit, tired...that's all," Tsubasa answered quietly.

"Hmm, I see," said Doji: "Well then you'd better shake it off because I require you to be at your best today. You have plenty of spying to do."

"Don't worry Doji, he'll be okay. I'll wake him up if he falls asleep," Yu swung his arms from side to side playfully, unaware of Tsubasa's utter disappointment in him.

"I know I can count on you, Yu," Doji stressed out each syllable with particular emphasis, in an effort to send Tsubasa the silent message that he wasn't being trusted.

"Hm," Tsubasa grunted, smoothing back his hair.

"Well, that is all. Off with you now, and report by tonight," said Doji.

"Sayonara! Lalalala," Yu sang as he spun around and skipped off.

"Good luck...Tsubasa," Doji drawled with a knowing glance at the boy, who glared back before making his way out of the room.

The two boys left the Dark Nebula building and began making their way towards the battle arena downtown, where the tournament that Gingka was to participate in was taking place. The sky was rather cloudy this morning, with each slate grey cloud threatening the fall of rain. A sharp breeze had whipped up overnight, and now it tugged at their clothes and stung their skin. Occasionally, the sun would manage to break out for a couple of minutes to illuminate the ground in a dull light before being obscured once more.

"Tell me..." Tsubasa spoke suddenly: "Why did you do that to me?"

"Huh?" Yu glanced up confusedly at Tsubasa, a light frown contorting his young face.

"You betrayed me...you told Doji that I liked Kendra. You got me into serious trouble and now he doesn't trust me," Tsubasa stopped in his tracks and sucked in a deep breath: "I considered you as my friend, you know that? How could you do that to me?"

"W-wha'? I didn't betray you! I was only teasing that's all!" Yu gazed up at Tsubasa, and on his small face was a look of genuine surprise, even concern. Were his actions really the innocent playfulness of a child?

"You got me into trouble...Doji was so mad at me. He told me that he sent you with me so that you could tell him if I did anything suspicious," Tsubasa realised that his lip was beginning to quiver.

"B-but I didn't do it on purpose! I just thought it was funny! I didn't do it to hurt you, I swear!" Yu's face was overcome by sadness when he saw a solitary tear trickling down Tsubasa's cheek.

"All my life, everyone always betrayed me...I had hoped you would be different," Tsubasa tried his best to steady his voice.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry Tsubasa," Yu walked over to him and gently grasped his hand.

Tsubasa gazed down at him and his heart softened. Yu wasn't evil, he was just a kid. He was innocent, he had never really sensed any spite coming from the boy. Gently, he squeezed the child's hand and gave him a shaky smile.

"It's-it's okay...I forgive you. Just please, don't do it again," he sniffed before wiping the tears from his face.

"I won't. I promise," Yu said quietly.

As the two continued on their journey, Tsubasa realised that he might have found a good friend in Yu after all.


	11. Trust the Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The battle arena was crowded with excited bladers, all eager to compete for the 2000 point prize. Gingka whipped out his grey launcher and aimed it at the sky.

"Pegasus, we're going for the win!" he yelled.

"Uh no way! Striker an' I are gonna be the winners here!" Masamune retorted.

"I'm sure we'll all do just fine!" said Kenta, squeezing his yellow Sagitario fondly.

"Yeah! And you will too, won't you Kendra?" said Hikaru.

"You bet! I'll definitely do my best. And even if I don't win, I know I'll have the time of my life because my friends will be there to support me!" said Kendra.

"Wow! What a team!" Madoka cheered happily.

"Hey look! It's about ta start! Hurry up guys!" Benkei cried out, pointing his chubby finger towards the big screen at the top of the arena.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Gingka cried joyfully before racing off inside.

Tsubasa...will you be here? Thought Kendra. She raised her gaze towards the sky. It was certainly not a pretty day, but who cared? At least she was with her best friends! And to her, they were brighter than the sun itself!

The group made their way inside the large, circular arena, where hundreds of people were watching from the crowd, their excited cheers like music to their ears. Dozens of other bladers were all preparing for battle, customising their bey tops to produce the best combination possible, fumbling in their storage boxes and giving each other pep talk.

"I wonder if Tsubasa and Yu are here," Gingka wondered out loud.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Kendra admitted.

"Like we had any doubts!" Masamune quipped with a cheeky grin.

"In that case, you do your very best so that he'll see just what a great blader you truly are! You have a guy to shine for!" said Gingka.

"Yeah! That's right! And don't worry if something goes wrong. Just take it easy and remember our training and you should be fine!" said Hyoma.

"Thanks guys!" Kendra flashed them a thumbs-up before running towards the stadium.

"Hey Kyoya! Go show 'em what you've got buddy!" Benkei shouted gleefully.

"Oh I will! You can count on that!" Kyoya said confidently. He took out his emerald Rock Leone and raised it above his head: "When the lion roars, the others fall!"

"That's my Kyoya!" Benkei punched the air contentedly.

Battle after battle, they each proceeded to the next without much difficulty. Kendra did exceptionally well since she had managed to emerge victorious so far. But the competition was only going to get harder, so it wasn't wise to get overconfident just yet. Still, she was pretty satisfied by the way this was turning out. Friends truly did change your life, in every way!

But it wasn't just that. It was the thought of Tsubasa, watching from somewhere in the crowd, watching her battle with her newfound fighting spirit, that really gave her strength.

I'm shining for you Tsubasa! She thought happily: Just watch me!

And the truth was that Tsubasa was watching. He and Yu were seated in one of the top rows among the audience, observing their friends' battle styles. Tsubasa had no idea what Yu's opinion on this was, but he certainly knew that he felt like one heck of a traitor.

It's not your fault, you're not doing this on purpose, you're not really a member of the Dark Nebula, you're not betraying anyone, He kept repeating to himself over and over again. But it was no use. The guilt feeling would not go away.

"They're so awesome! Aren't they Tsubasa?" Yu asked eagerly.

"Yeah, of course they are. They're the best," he admitted.

"Hey look! Look Tsubasa! Look who's gonna battle!" Yu sprang up excitedly and pointed towards the bottom left stadium.

"It's Kendra!" Tsubasa gasped, staring wide-eyed at the girl who was pulling out her launcher. She tossed back her rich black locks and entwined her fingers around the rip cord.

"This is gonna be sooooo epic!" Yu squealed excitedly, his dark green eyes fixed on Kendra.

Tsubasa's heart leapt when he watched her battle. She appeared much more confident than ever before, and her winning streak was rising steadily. He realised that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to take his eyes off her. She already had a special place in his heart, and he could feel his skin tingling with happiness whenever he looked at her.

"You...you really like her, don't you?" Yu asked tentatively.

Tsubasa said nothing but kept his fixed on the battle. He was afraid of what Doji might do to him if he showed his true colours. And after all, he still hadn't discovered the powers of L-Drago.

"It's okay. I won't tell Doji, I promise," said Yu.

Tsubasa turned slowly and stared at the small boy, wondering if he should just chance it. But Yu was a pure member of the Dark Nebula. He may be innocent, but he was still Doji's most loyal pet. He was obviously credited with his knack for telling the truth, and perhaps Tsubasa was only being played. Perhaps Yu had only been playing the innocent part, perhaps he was trying to befriend Tsubasa in order to derive information from him and unmask his true intentions...

"No, I don't like her..." he replied:

"I love her."


	12. Dragon Emperor

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Well? How did it go?"

It was 6 o' clock in the evening and Tsubasa and Yu had returned to headquarters. Doji was staring intently at them from behind his rectangular spectacles, fingering his yellow comb.

"Gingka and his friends each took part in the tournament," Tsubasa explained: "They seem to be getting better. Their beyblading spirit gives them the strength to carry on."

"Beyblading spirit?" Doji repeated in a questioning tone: "What on earth would that be?"

"Gingki and his friends believe a lot in their fighting spirit. They think that no matter how strong their opponent is, they can beat 'im if they have each other," said Yu.

"Is that so?" Doji exclaimed, leaning back in his swivel chair: "How absolutely ridiculous!"

Tsubasa clenched his fists angrily, and the eagle-eyed Doji immediately sensed it.

"Something the matter Tsubasa? Surely you agree with me that this, 'beyblading spirit', is laughable?"

"Yeah, I do," Tsubasa tried his best to make his voice sound as neutral as possible.

"Good. Of course, Gingka and his friends are mere insects which we will squash beneath our boots!" said Doji.

"Hey come on, they're really nice people ya know that?" Yu protested.

"Excuse me?" Doji asked threateningly.

"I mean, they're like great people an' all, especially Gingki, Kenchi and Ben-Ben, oh, and Ken-Ken too," said Yu.

"Ha! Of course!" Doji drawled: "Ken-Ken!" he glanced knowingly at Tsubasa, who averted his eyes.

"Ken-Ken's cool," said Yu: "She's a pretty awesome blader."

"Kendra...What is this girl like, Yu? She's new isn't she?" Doji grasped his comb and began twisting it mindlessly in his hands.

"Well, she's a nice girl. And uuhh, strong, kind...she's just Kendra, y'know?" Yu tensed up, careful not to let Tsubasa down.

"Is that so? Anything else I should know about her Yu?" Doji pressed on.

"Naaaahh, not really no," Yu folded his tiny arms behind his head in an attempt to look casual.

Thank you, Tsubasa said silently.

"Very well then. You're dismissed, I shall see you tomorrow," Doji waved them off with one hand and ran the comb through his spiky, brown hair with the other.

When they had left his office, Tsubasa turned towards Yu and said: "Thanks kiddo."

"No problem," Yu gave him a big smile and a wink.

"Hey...do you like Gingka and his friends?" asked Tsubasa.

"Of course! They're great!" said Yu.

"Then...don't you feel bad, spying on them behind their backs like this?" asked Tsubasa.

"Weeeell," Yu stopped in his tracks and stared thoughtfully at the roof above him: "I never thought about it really."

"Say, Yu...why did you join the Dark Nebula?" asked Tsubasa. Personally, he couldn't see how such a young and innocent kid like him could have gotten mixed up with such evil, rotten people.

"Oh 'cause I'm a biiiiig fan of Ryuga! He's soooooo cool!" Yu immediately sprang to life as though he had just struck gold.

"Ryuga?" Tsubasa's heart skipped a beat. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"Oh yeah! He's like the best blader in the whooooole wooorld! He's so cool and awesome! You ought'ta see how powerful he is! He like totally pawned my beyblade last time I battled him!" said Yu.

"Interesting. I'd like to know more about this Ryuga," said Tsubasa.

"Oh gladly! He's my favourite subject! See he has this beyblade called L-Drago and we call it the forbidden bey! It can spin both right AND left, which is what makes it so special! And he's so strong, he can wipe out an entire crowd of beyblades with just one strike! No kiddin' 'cause I've seen him doing it with my own eyes!" Yu explained excitedly.

"How interesting," said Tsubasa.

"We call him the Dragon Emperor because his beast is a dragon and he even has a dark move! It's called 'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike'!" Yu went on.

"You like him huh?" Tsubasa smiled down at the boy, feeling inwardly sorry that he had to use him like this. But he had no other choice.

"Oh yeah he's my idol! He's my bestfriend and I just can't get over how cool he is!" Yu squealed happily.

"That's nice," said Tsubasa. He wanted to meet this Ryuga personally, but there was no chance of that happening anytime soon. At least, not yet anyway.

"Thanks for the info. Since I'm new here, I wanted to know a bit more about the organisation, y'know?" he said casually.

"Yeah I understand. No biggy," Yu grinned cheekily up at him, and Tsubasa ruffled his blonde locks fondly.

He was really beginning to take a liking to this kid.


	13. Company in the Night

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra stared up at the circular black bowl of sky above her, admiring each and every single speck of star that smiled back at her. She had a strong passion for astronomy, and on clear nights like this she liked to observe them a little. Thankfully, all the clouds that had gathered during the day had dissipated into nothingness, and now nothing and no one could tear her gaze away from her mesmerising friends.

She was lying on top of a grassy cliff situated out of town, which was about 150 metres above the ground. It was a rather steep climb, but in about 10 minutes, she would arrive at the top.

The grass up here was slightly dewey, with each jade stem displaying tiny droplets of liquid water, some of which would occasionally trickle down its length. There were no trees up here either, it was just a gigantic clearing with a bird's eye view of the night sky in all its glory. Sincerely, Kendra always felt as though she was in heaven when she came up here, because it wasn't only the marvellous opening to the universe above that could be admired. Below the cliff, a massive grouping of cities stretched out, all shimmering magically in red, orange and yellow lights. She could see the tiny ant-like cars swerving slowly along the serpentine streets that coloured the cities, and occasionally in the deafening silence, one could here the humming of the car engines as they travelled along the roads, or the slight buzz of a car horn amidst the traffic.

A slight breeze played around with her locks, tossing them about in a gentle fashion. As she was staring up at the sky, her attentive gaze caught a solitary shooting star, speeding across the massive constellations. As it gathered speed, it began to burn a flaming red before disappearing completely as though it had never been.

Shooting stars...are associated with good luck...Thought Kendra: Why don't I make a wish? You never know...

It didn't take much thought, because she knew exactly what she wanted. Now that she had been gifted with awesome friends to keep her company, and her beyblading skills had increased substantially, only one thing remained. If she had that, she dared say she was fulfilled.

Suddenly, amidst the silence, she heard a sound. It was the soft padding of footsteps crunching on the watery grass that decorated the cliff top. Someone was approaching.

Curious, she pushed herself to a sitting position and glanced behind her, waiting for the figure to appear. For as long as she had been coming here, no one had ever came. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness below and traced the dark outline of a tall person, probably a boy from the way he held himself. The person had long hair that fanned out behind him, and suddenly her heart squeezed in her chest.

She knew who it was. She knew who was coming.

It was him...


	14. Two Hearts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa stared back at the girl, his eyes enlightened by recognition. It was Kendra, sitting on the top of the cliff, staring back at him with a look of fond surprise. For a moment, they each froze in their individual spots, both unsure what to do. Then, rather nervously, Kendra pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Kendra," Tsubasa began walking towards her: "I had no idea I'd find you here!"

"Ts-Tsubasa..." Kendra felt herself blushing, and silently thanked the darkness for concealing it.

"What are you doing up here?" Tsubasa sat down beside her.

"I love looking at the stars...I come here pretty often, just to see them...It makes me feel at peace," Kendra explained.

"Oh, I see," Tsubasa took a look up at the sky himself, and saw that it was indeed beautiful.

"Um...I-I'm glad you...you came..." Kendra wasn't sure how a girl showed her feelings to a guy exactly, but perhaps, this was the way to start.

"Really?...Why's that?" Tsubasa played the fool and gazed fondly back at her, curious to hear her reply.

Nervously, Kendra shrugged and smiled shyly: "Um, I guess it's because I...I like, well, being around you..."

"You know...I feel the same way," Tsubasa admitted slowly.

"Huh? Y-you do?" Kendra was surprised. He actually felt the same? She could hardly believe her luck!

"You're a good person Kendra, I can see that," said Tsubasa: "You're kind and gentle, and that's more than enough for me to like you."

"Hm...I see," Kendra lowered her eyes to the ground, wondering what else would happen between them tonight.

"Say, Kendra...do you like animals?" asked Tsubasa.

"Oh yeah! I love them!" said Kendra.

"Cool, 'cause I've got a friend of mine I'd like you to meet," Tsubasa raised his head towards the sky, and Kendra followed his gaze. Suddenly, she realised that a large eagle was circling above them. Perhaps because she had been so tense, she had failed to notice it. Tsubasa placed his index and thumb between his lips and let out a shrill whistle. Instantly, the eagle descended towards them, much to Kendra's fear. She watched as Tsubasa stretched out his arm and the creature perched upon it, caressing his face with its gold beak.

"I'd love to hear how you came across this one!" Kendra giggled nervously.

"This is my best friend Kendra, I've had him since he was just a baby. I was playing around one day and found it on the ground, probably having fallen from its nest. I cared for it and raised it as my own, and from that day on, it's been my most loyal companion," Tsubasa explained.

"It's beautiful," Kendra admitted. Carefully, she studied the fine details of the chocolate brown and snow white feathers that decorated the bird's elaborate wings. Its small, beady eyes were the exact golden hue of Tsubasa's, and it was remarkably tall.

"Don't be afraid of him, he won't hurt you," Tsubasa said gently.

Cautiously, Kendra extended a shaky hand and ran her fingers through its soft feathers. When she saw that the creature remained calm, she smiled and stroked it contentedly.

"It's so sweet," she cooed lovingly, gazing fondly at the eagle.

"Thank you. He's been there for me through good and bad times," said Tsubasa: "I even protected it to my own detriment..."

Kendra noticed that his graceful features contorted painfully at some nasty memory he seemed to recall. Curious, she asked: "Why? What happened? Um, that is, if you feel okay sharing."

"With you, I definitely will," Tsubasa smiled warmly at her and let the eagle down beside him: "You see, I had a pretty rough childhood. My parents died when I was young and I never had any friends. The other kids hated me...they bullied me all the time and teased me because I had no parents...They hurt me so much..."

To her shock, Kendra noticed that a tear began to pave its way down his cheek.

"One day, a week after I found my eagle, they came to pick on me. They wanted to hurt it, and I was afraid they would so I tried to stop them...but they held me back..." his voice shook with pain as more tears fell down his cheeks and dripped onto his shirt: "I begged them not to hurt him...I told them to hurt me instead...They beat me up and left me there all alone. I felt so afraid..."

Kendra's heart was beating madly as she took this all in. How could these people do this to him? How could they have traumatised him so badly?

"I couldn't stand it when they taunted me for having no parents, no family...They forced me to listen while insulting me...I begged them to stop but it was all for nothing because they never did, they only wanted to hurt me..." he broke down sobbing, hugging his knees to his chin.

Kendra crept closer to him and began stroking his hair comfortingly with one hand, rubbing his shoulder gently with the other. Her heart broke as she listened to his pained sobs, and unable to resist the temptation, she placed her arms around him and hugged him to her, snuggling her face close to his. After a minute, he seemed to calm down, and his sobs subsided to be replaced with silent crying. Kendra wiped the tears from his face and caressed his cheek lovingly, feeling his tension slip away and his muscles relax.

"It's okay...I'll be here for you, no matter what you go through. Because I...I love you Tsubasa."

She couldn't stop herself. It was the truth, and she had no reason to hide it. Tentatively, she placed her lips on his wet cheek and planted a soft kiss on it. He responded by grasping her hand and squeezing it fondly, giving her one of his warm smiles.

Slowly, they inched closer towards each other, staring intently into each other's eyes. Then, as tenderly as possible, he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her, stroking her tongue with his. She kissed him back passionately, her heart beating against his, and what she felt at that moment was entirely new. Love in its purest form had touched her heart and connected her with him, and she knew now that she could never go back. She knew now that she would never stop loving him.

He would forever be her one and only. And she to him.


	15. Ryuga

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa returned to the Dark Nebula headquarters at midnight, his heart still soaring with the insane love that pulsed through it. Her love still coursed through his veins, setting his soul alight with joy. For the first time in so many years, he felt loved and wanted, he felt that he wasn't alone.

As he walked up the corridor that led to his quarters, he saw a shadow snaking up the wall, approaching him together with the sound of heels connecting sharply with the tiled floor.

Stopping in his tracks, he waited until the figure emerged, and felt a sudden air of intimidation as he stared back. It was a young man of about his age, a head taller and with a shock of white hair, a small part of which was blood red. It was adorned with a golden circlet, whose design was similar to the elaborate gauntlet on his left arm. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and matching trousers, and a long white coat hung loosely at his back, fastened only by its lapels around his slender neck. His skin was as dark as his own, and his eyes golden as well. But in contrast to Tsubasa's warm ones, his had a look of insanity that seemed to reach deep into the depths of his soul.

"What is the matter, Ryuga?" Doji appeared next to him.

Woah...so this is Ryuga, Tsubasa thought.

"Ahhh! Tsubasa! I've been wondering where you've been hiding!" Doji exclaimed in his falsely exaggerated voice: "Now that you're here, allow me to introduce you."

"Hm," Ryuga grunted, glaring menacingly at Tsubasa: "Save it Doji, I don't really care."

"Now now, don't be like that. Tsubasa, this is our finest blader, the gem of our organisation: Ryuga. Ryuga, this is Tsubasa, one of our most recent members."

"Oh is that so? Heh, I'm not impressed," Ryuga grinned, displaying a fine row of fanged teeth, the canines jutting out in a similar way to Kyoya's.

"Hm, you're full of yourself, aren't you?" Tsubasa crossed his arms together, determined to show this guy that he wasn't afraid.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm easily the most powerful blader around here. My L-Drago can crush your bey with one gentle nudge!" Ryuga raised his gauntleted arm, its gold flashing hysterically in the light.

"Yeah? Well talk is cheap my friend," said Tsubasa.

"Oh I wouldn't take him so lightly, Tsubasa. You see, Ryuga here isn't called our 'secret weapon' for nothing. We use him to dish out punishment to traitors as well, due to his reliable and merciless strength," said Doji.

"Is that so?" Tsubasa sensed a hidden message in that sentence but remained quiet.

"I shall be leaving now. Ryuga, why don't you go and rest? You must save up your strength for tomorrow's match," Doji pushed his spectacles up his nose and began walking towards his office.

"Whatever! I can squash anyone I want without even taking a break!" Ryuga growled.

Tsubasa watched in silence as Ryuga whipped around and made his way up the corridor, his coat rustling behind him. Doji moved over to stand next to Tsubasa and whispered: "I suggest you come and take a look at Ryuga's power tomorrow. It might be worth your while."

What he meant by this, Tsubasa wasn't sure. But he did know one thing: if he was to learn of Ryuga's power, he had to accompany him wherever he went from now on.


	16. You are not Alone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The young teen steadied his papillon launcher, his middle and index fingers entwined around the slender black rip cord. He was standing at the centre of a clearing amidst the wild forest next to his house, training for an upcoming beyblade tournament.

With a look of determination set in his golden eyes, he pulled back the cord and released the violet bey, watching as it spun across the leafy ground in an amethyst blur.

"Go Eagle!" he shouted, feeling the bey's power connect with his own. He watched in satisfaction as the lavender winged beast emerged from his blade, an opaque eagle that dove at a tree bark and snapped it in half as the metal of the blade connected sharply with its flaky texture. The crunching of the debris that had once been a tree was like music to his ears. It meant that he was getting stronger, to say the least.

Suddenly, with a sickening thud, something hard collided with the back of his head. With a sharp intake of breath, he raised his hand to the fresh wound and saw the thick red blood trickling down his fingers, tracing through the contours of his palm.

"Hey there, Tsubasa," a guy's savage voice made him whip around to see the last people he wanted to see.

"What the hell was that for?" Tsubasa shouted angrily, glaring at the blood that dyed his fingers red.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" the boy taunted as the others snickered in delight.

"Go away. I'm not wasting my time here trying to reason with you," Tsubasa retorted angrily. He was sick of these boys bullying him everyday, and everyday their methods got worse.

"Aawww, are you gonna go crying to your mummy?" the boy grinned evilly as he saw the look of grief on Tsubasa's face. It had only been a month since he had lost his parents...Why did they take such joy in his pain?

"What's the matter? Why so quiet all of a sudden?" they began advancing towards him, their leader cracking his knuckles.

Tsubasa moaned in anguish and tried to make a run for it, but they were onto him in seconds. Two of them snatched his arms and twisted them behind his back, shoving him forwards so that he fell down on his knees.

"No one's gonna protect you. No one's gonna be there for you," the boy taunted.

"Leave me alone, please," Tsubasa's voice quivered, and he cursed himself a thousand times when his eyes filled with tears of pain.

"Aaww look! He's crying for his mummy and daddy!" they laughed wildly as the tears cascaded uncontrollably down his cheeks. His heart squeezed with the unbearable pain. He was alone, so alone...

"No one loves you. No one ever did. Think your parents actually cared about you? How pathetic! What would they want with a good-for-nothing loser like you?"

"Shut up!" Tsubasa yelled in a broken voice, sobbing as the tears racked his body.

"Your parents hated you. I'll bet even now they're watching you from above, laughing at your weakness!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsubasa bellowed, only to be backhanded savagely across the face. A line of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth and his cheek stung with bitter pain.

"No one will ever love you. No one wants you. Why don't you just do us all a favour and go kill yourself!"

"Just leave me alone! Why are you doing this to me? Why do you hate me so much?" he cried as the others laughed hysterically.

"Because we don't like having useless amateurs around here! You're a waste of space, and the sooner you take a hike, the better!" the boy grabbed his face and dug his fingers into his cheeks: "You'll never be good at anything, no matter how much time you waste trying!"

"Says you! Just watch me! I'll get better and then I'll destroy you for everything you've ever done to me!"

Tsubasa tried to free his arms from their iron grip but they only twisted them further.

"Hey Bird Boy! Look what I've got!"

Tsubasa turned to see one of them grasping his beyblade, a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Sorry pal, finders keepers! It's a pretty good bey, an' I don't think you're fit to control it!"

"Just give it back! Please just give it back!" Tsubasa begged.

"Okay then, lets make a deal. Either we keep it in one piece or you take it in a hundred! How's that sound?"

A look of utter shock made Tsubasa pale. He stared disbelievingly at them, beginning to tremble.

"N-no...y-you wouldn't..." he stammered fearfully.

"Wouldn't we?" the boy signalled to the two holding him and they wrenched him back, slamming forcefully against a tree. Viciously, they held his arms behind it and tied them together with rope, tightening it so much that it cut into his flesh.

To his shock, the boy holding his beyblade threw it onto the floor and raised his boot.

"No! No please don't!" Tsubasa begged desperately. But it was all in vain.

Before his very eyes, the boot came crashing down onto his precious beyblade, the crunching sound like a gunshot. Tiny pieces of violet littered the spot where his beyblade had stood a moment ago. A pained sob choked him and his chest heaved with grief. Unable to stop himself, he collapsed into a fit of sobs, the despair tearing brutally at his heart, ripping it apart like a sharp dagger. The laughter of the bullies rang in his ears, making him feel ten times worse. He had never felt so terrible in all his life.

"We're gonna leave you here. Maybe, if we feel like it, we'll come and untie you tomorrow. But only when we feel like it, understand?" the boy who had crushed his blade moved towards him and aimed a harsh kick into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"You never know, maybe a wolf will tear you apart! Lots of wild beasts around here, no what I mean?"

Tsubasa longed to tell them that they were the wild beasts, but considering his current position, he didn't dare.

Before leaving, one of them stuffed a wad of cloth into his mouth and tied another around it to prevent him from spitting it out. That way, he wouldn't be able to call for help to any passers-by.

"See ya later!" they waved tauntingly at him, leaving him alone in his utter despair.

For hours, he was forced to sit there, the wound in his head throbbing madly and his stomach aching from the kick. He kept staring melancholically at the crushed pieces of his beyblade, and the tears never stopped falling.

But when night approached, a winged creature descended next to him. It was his eagle, which had sensed its master in danger and had come to his aid. With a shrill cry, the bird began snatching at the rope that bound his hands, tearing it away from his skin. After half a minute, it successfully broke, and Tsubasa rubbed his wrists before pulling the gag from his mouth.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, fondly stroking its delicate feathers. The eagle pressed its face to his and cooed softly, watching intently as he cried.

"I'm so helpless...I'm so weak! I couldn't even save my own beyblade!" he sobbed: "But at least I have you...my only friend, at least I have you!"

The creature gazed softly into his anguished eyes, and he knew that in its own way, it was assuring him that it would always be there for him.

As he had been for it.


	17. The Force of LDrago

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

And so the following morning, Tsubasa and Yu boarded the Dark Nebula helicopter which was taking them and Ryuga to the tournament he was to compete in. The air was clear, so their ride was exceptionally smooth. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at their destination, and the door swung open to allow them out. Tsubasa had just placed his foot on the first step when he was roughly shoved aside.

"Me first, punk!" Ryuga growled at him before descending himself.

"Wait for me Ryuga!" Yu hollered excitedly over the thumping noise that the engine was making. Tsubasa sighed in frustration and followed the pair towards the arena.

"Hmph! So, where are my prey?" Ryuga grinned maniacally at the crowd of bladers waiting inside the spacious corridor.

"You're soooo cool Ryuga! You show 'em how it's done!" Yu cheered, swooning over his proud idol.

"Yeah...Ryuga," Tsubasa glared at the young man who cracked his knuckles.

"Got a problem, pal?" he snapped, turning to face Tsubasa.

"Me? Nah, why should I? I don't really care," Tsubasa rolled his eyes in annoyance and placed his hands casually in his pockets.

"Hmph! You just wait! I'll crush everyone out there!" Ryuga whipped around and stomped off towards the stadium where he was set to compete, his pristine white coat flying gracefully behind him like a cape.

"You go Ryuga! Woohoo!" Yu punched the air before tearing off after him.

Outside, some bladers were already engaged in battle. The Blader DJ was announcing upcoming battles and commenting on the goings-on of current ones.

Ryuga took his place before one of the beystadiums, his gauntlet shimmering madly in the sunlight like freshly dug gold, casting the sun's rays towards the opponent before him.

"Boys and girls, check out stadium no. 4 where the Dark Nebula's own Ryuga is about to face off against...Ryutaro!" the Blader DJ shouted.

Ryutaro was a very peculiar young man, with an attire so graceful it was almost feminine. He had electric blue hair and jade green eyes, which were adorned by a pair of magenta stripes leading downwards from the corner of each eye. His lips were also painted in an amethyst colour, and his delicate fingers clasped a white paper fan, decorated in several jade and gold hues, at the centre of which was the emblem of his beyblade: Thermal Pisces. He wore a white, loose-fitting kimono and a royal blue hakama, and he faced Ryuga with no sign of fear.

"Hmph! Ready, you painted clown?" Ryuga snarled in a taunting voice.

"Oh I'm ready. I have heard much about you, Ryuga, and I can assure you that I do not plan to go down easily!" Ryutaro said in a calm, deep voice which, despite his feminine appearance, was quite manly.

"Oh really? Let's see then, shall we?" Ryuga thrust his gauntlet forwards and aimed it towards the stadium.

"3...2...1...Let it Riiip!" the crowd shouted.

The two beyblades dropped with a thud into the bowl and began circling eachother. Ryuga's silver blade was closely following Ryutaro's indigo one, preparing for attack.

"I shall annihilate you with one move!" Ryutaro raised his fan and began forming the shape of a star with it in the air. When he was done, he lifted it to his lavender lips and chanted: "Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way!"

Ryuga stared curiously at his surroundings as they bended inwards and swirled madly into oblivion, plunging both of them into a cloud of blue and purple mist.

"Hmph, interesting trick ya got there!" Ryuga grinned.

"As of this moment, you are trapped within my illusion, Distortion Drive! This is a world that my Pisces has created, and in this world, only I can control the battle!" Ryutaro explained: "There is no escaping victorious here, my friend."

"Is that so? Think a petty parlour trick can stop the great L-Drago?" Ryuga broke into laughter as his bey clicked loudly, the three dragons embedded on its ring rotating to the left.

"Your world is accustomed for only right-spinning beys, but MY bey can spin both left AND right! Didn't you hear about that?" Ryuga continued to laugh as his beyblade smashed into Ryutaro's, and a violet aura began encasing it.

"No! What are you doing?" Ryutaro protested as the surroundings began flashing a mad white. Soon, the walls of the illusion faded into nothingness to be replaced by the reality of the stadium.

"Dark move! Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuga growled as he formed a round, mass of violet energy in each palm, pressed them together and dunked their force towards the stadium. With an ear-splitting sound, Thermal Pisces was flung out of the stadium.

"Ryuga is the winner!" the Blader DJ screamed above everyone's mad cheers.

"H-how could this have happened?" Ryutaro gawked at Ryuga, who snatched up his victorious bey.

"Goooo Ryuuugaaa! You did it! I knew you'd beat 'im!" Yu shouted across the stands.

Man...He sure is strong...Tsubasa thought.

"Isn't he awesome, Tsubasa?" Yu jumped up and down, trying to catch his attention.

"Huh? Y-yeah...he is," Tsubasa gazed at his watch: "Listen, I gotta go now. You join up with Ryuga and head back to headquarters without me."

"Huh? Why's that? Where're you going?" Yu asked curiously.

"I'll be back soon, 'k?" Tsubasa waved before heading out of the arena.

"Huh? Weird..." Yu stared at his retreating back before hopping down the steps to reach Ryuga.

Now that I know what he's capable of doing, my job is finished. I must report back to the WBBA and give them the information I've gathered. But before that, I need to polish up on the actual data... Tsubasa thought to himself as he exited the arena.


	18. Was it you?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa made his way towards the Dark Nebula building, his mind still glued to the image of Ryuga's dark move. Such power, and such venomous hatred dripping from every inch of that beyblade. Just thinking about it made him shiver, despite the warmth of the sun that bathed his back.

Ryuga...why did he remind him so much of his past...?

Tsubasa stared at the teacher's broad back as he scrawled long sentences in black marker on the whiteboard before him. The sound of pencils scratching on paper was the only sound that could be heard, and Tsubasa listened mindlessly as he scribbled his own notes on his copybook.

He was 10 years old, shoulder-length silver hair tickling his bare neck, his golden eyes like round coins, concentrating on his work. At one point, he thought he heard someone snickering in low tones, but when he turned, everyone appeared to be buried in their work. Except, he realised, a trio of boys who were known as the classroom's worst kids. Everyone was afraid of them, because they were famous for their favourite hobby: picking on children. Especially those who had no friends, which made Tsubasa an attractive target.

Suddenly, the bell rang loudly, the harmonious sounds of it chimes setting the class into disarray as everyone began packing eagerly.

"Class dismissed!" the teacher raised his voice above the commotion, capping his marker.

Tsubasa began placing his books in his duffle bag, dunking the pencils haphazardly inside his leather pocket and throwing it inside the bag. He could hear his classmates laughing and discussing their homework, talking about what they planned to do that evening and inviting each other over.

How he wished it was the same for him.

Slinging his beige duffle bag over his shoulder, he pushed his chair beneath the desk and made his way out of the classroom. It was hard manoeuvring around the crowd of students in the corridor, massed around their separate lockers, but after a minute or two, he managed to break out into the open.

The sky was bright and the air warm, a perfect day to enjoy with friends. He wished he had someone to beyblade against, but nobody ever wanted to play with him. Nobody ever did...

Suddenly, as he turned the corner, he found his way blocked by three boys, the troublemakers of his class no less. They glared down at him, their usual smirks painted on their faces as if they owned the world. Tsubasa glared back and tightened his hold on his bag.

"Well well! What do we have here?" the one in the middle said in his hoarse, growling voice.

"If it isn't eagle boy! What a surprise!" the one his right said.

"You shouldn't be wandering around here, all alone..." the third taunted.

"What do you want?" Tsubasa demanded, determined to conceal his fear.

"Well, y'see, we were kinda bored, and it's pretty tempting, bumping into a vulnerable kid like you..." the boy in the middle said, running a hand through his shock of white, spiky hair, a few locks of which were ruby red.

"Yeah! Ry here was just looking for someone to help him kill time," his companion said.

"Well, I'm in a hurry, so I gotta go now, okay?" Tsubasa turned to leave, but the dual-haired boy grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Does it really look like I care? I said I wanna kill time! So tell me, what should I do with you...?" he growled menacingly.

Tsubasa moaned fearfully, averting his eyes from the boy's cold ones. They were golden, like his, but such difference stood between them! In contrast to Tsubasa's soft and gentle ones, this boy's were characterised by a unique look of insanity.

"I've heard you're a mummy's boy, is that true?" he asked.

"N-no," Tsubasa stammered.

"I think it is! Mummy wouldn't be very happy if you went home all bloody and bruised now, would she?" said the boy.

"No, s-she wouldn't..." Tsubasa hoped that this meant he would get off easily.

"Too bad for her then!" the boys laughed as they pushed Tsubasa onto the ground and pinned his arms down with their rough hands. Tsubasa tried to scream, but the white-haired boy clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," he sneered, balling his other hand into a fist.

"Mmmmph! Mmm!" Tsubasa tried to shake him off, but the boy aimed a harsh punch into his jaw, silencing him.

"You can't escape us, you were born to be our toy," he taunted, aiming another punch at his gut. Tsubasa felt his stomach lurch sickeningly as he punched it repeatedly, right in the centre of his belly.

"Hey Ry, guess what? I heard he's pretty ticklish!" one of his friends said.

Tsubasa breathed heavily, fear gripping his chest. He'd much rather be punched and kicked then tickled, but he tried to keep the shock from showing on his face.

"Yeah! Let's give it a try!" the boy pulled off his shoe and grasped his ankle tightly, then ran his fingers lightly onto his small sole.

It was as if he had been electrified. Tsubasa wrenched his foot madly, desperate to break out of his iron grip, but they merely laughed.

"Looks like we found his weak spot! This is gonna be fun!" the dual-haired boy opened his bag and took out a roll of silver duct tape.

"Here, tie him up and drag him over here," he said, handing it to his friends. Eagerly, they began winding it around Tsubasa's wrists, securing them behind his back, then stretched a piece of tape over his mouth, gagging his desperate cries.

"You can't get out of this one! We're gonna have sooooo much fun with you!" they laughed as they dragged him over to a dark corner. Shoving him down onto the ground, they took out a scarf and blindfolded him with it to increase his panic. He had never felt so vulnerable in all his life, and no matter how much he writhed and squirmed, the tape was too tight to be torn.

He felt one of them sitting on his chest, pinning him down, and felt them stretching several pieces of duct tape over his ankles, securing them to the ground. He trembled fearfully as he felt them taking off his other shoe, wrenching madly at his vulnerable feet. But nothing could prepare him for the torture that followed.

Slowly and tortuously, they ran their fingers over his bare soles, creating an unbearable tickling sensation. The more he struggled, the worse they made it, tracing his sole with their cruel fingers, driving him insane. Then he felt something wet being rubbed onto them, and he knew that he was to increase his sensitivity, if it was possible. For five minutes, they used their fingers to tickle his bare feet, then he felt something light being fluttered onto them, making him scream in desperation. They were using feathers, brushing them against his wet soles whilst alternating with their fingers. After ten minutes of this, he felt a hairbrush being scrubbed onto his left foot, which drove him to near insanity. The feeling was unbearable, and he couldn't take it. He just couldn't.

"Eeew! Guys look! He wet his pants!" he heard them shout. They laughed hysterically as he cried in frustration. He just wasn't able to withstand it. Being tickled was the worst punishment he could ever be made to endure.

"Ha! The baby wet his pants!" they screamed in laughter, delighting at the sight of their broken victim.

Please, just go. Just leave me alone, Tsubasa inwardly begged, breathing heavily into his gag.

"That was hilarious! I had so much fun! We'll tell everyone about this tomorrow, they'll never let him hear the end of it!" he heard them say.

"Yeah! Oh well, I guess we can untie him now," he felt them tearing the tape off his wrists and ankles, then they took off the blindfold and the tape on his mouth.

"Tell anyone about this, and we'll make sure you're tickled for a whole day!" they threatened before the turned and left, their laughter shattering the air.


	19. Intruder

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa made his way towards the cliff where he had met Kendra last night. He wanted to see her again so badly. He had enough time to retrieve the data on L-Drago, preferably at night when security would be most scarce. In the meantime, he wanted to relax a bit.

Spotting a large evergreen tree, he slumped down beneath it, its gigantic mass of leaves casting a cool shade over him, protecting him from the sun's heat. He leaned back against it's bark and placed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

It was about five minutes later when he heard that honey-sweet voice...

"Tsubasa?"

He opened his eyes to stare back at Kendra, who was beaming happily at him. Returning her smile, he said: "Hey! I was just waiting for you."

"You were?" she asked in surprise, sitting down beside him. She wore a hot pink babydoll dress with a bright floral pattern over a pair of slender black tights. Her hair was gathered into twin braids that fell behind her shoulder blades, and she looked very pretty.

"Of course I was, you're my pretty little flower now," he said, watching fondly as she blushed.

"Thank you Tsubasa...And you're, you're my angel," she said shyly, twirling a stray lock of hair around her index finger.

"You're beautiful Kendra, seriously. I'm really beginning to love you," he admitted, gazing into her cute eyes.

She gasped softly, and her eyes flooded with joy at the comment. She leaned towards him and snuggled close to his face, inhaling the sweet scent of his perfume with satisfaction.

"I love you too Tsubasa. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew you were special," she listened to the beating of her heart as she stroked his arm, relishing the touch of his tender skin.

"Come here..." he said, slowly leaning towards her. His lips closed on hers in a soft kiss, joy filling his heart when he felt her hand caressing his cheek. He lifted his own hand and began to stroke her hair, finding peace within its smooth texture. For a long moment, they kissed and cuddled happily, love blossoming like roses between them, before they finally broke apart. Contentedly, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt, listening to his peaceful humming as he caressed her face. Words couldn't describe how happy they both felt, their worries and problems all forgotten.

A few feet away, concealed behind a tree, the man watched in disgust as Tsubasa pressed the girl close to him, occasionally planting a soft kiss on her head. He gritted his teeth in anger, resisting the urge to get out there and strangle him. The traitor! So he was in love with this Kendra then. Yu had been telling the truth after all...

And yet, a nagging feeling kept prompting the question: why had Yu declined this when he had last inquired him about it? Was the boy getting closer to Tsubasa then he wanted them to? Was he becoming his friend, enough to hide his secrets from him?

Tonight...you just wait until tonight...He thought angrily.


	20. Captured

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Doji glared daggers at the wine glass filled to the brim with orange juice in his hand. He was sitting at his desk, tapping his long, slender fingers on his keyboard, endless questions streaming through his head.

Who was Tsubasa? What did he want? Why was Yu covering up for him?

"Monsieur, if it is alright, could I begin my monthly maintenance?" MERCI droned in his french accent.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course," Doji said, mindlessly sipping the ochre liquid in his glass.

Meanwhile, he pressed a button on his portable intercomb and waited until one of the secretaries answered.

"Send Yu up to my office please, I'd like to have a little chat with him," said Doji.

"Of course sir," came the reply.

Tsubasa pulled out his pen-drive, staring thoughtfully at it. What he had just witnessed had made his skin crawl. Ryuga's beyblade didn't just spin both directions, it could actually suck the life force out of anything...

What will the director think about this? He wondered, tightening his grip on the storage device. With an unsettled feeling in his chest, he turned and walked out of the secret control room, cautiously studying his surroundings. His eagle was waiting for him on the rooftop of the headquarters, waiting to deliver the data collected to the WBBA. He ran up the dark stairways that led to the roof, feeling breathless and a little anxious. He had been sent on missions before, but none were as risky as this.

Finally, he arrived at the topmost floor and swung open the metal door that led outside. At first, everything seemed quiet, until...

"Good evening, Tsubasa."

He spun around in shock to see Doji staring back at him, a satisfied look on his face. Behind him were the Dark Nebula elite squad, along with Yu, who was glaring up at Tsubasa.

"I don't believe it! You're a traitor?" he shouted.

"What's going on here?" Tsubasa retorted angrily.

I don't get it...He thought: How did they find out? I went to collect the data after MERCI shut down for maintenance. I had it all planned out...!

"Surprised, Tsubasa? Wondering how we caught you red-handed?" Doji smirked, crossing his arms across his chest: "I did some spying on you this morning, after you failed to return to headquarters with your companions. I saw you with that Kendra girl, and it got me thinking. So I purposely allowed MERCI to shut down so that you could reveal your plans."

"Yeah, and you got me into a lot of trouble with Doji too! He was mad at me 'cause I covered up for you, and now you repay me by betraying us! That's so uncool!" Yu shook his fists in frustration.

"They're just using you! They're evil, Yu! Don't you see? You'll end up-" Tsubasa started, but Doji shouted: "That's enough! I would remain silent if I were you, lest you want us to kill your precious friend..."

"Eagle...What have you done with my eagle?" Tsubasa gritted his teeth, panic flooding through him.

"Oh don't worry, it's just locked up in a cage inside our interrogation room, where you'll be going in a moment!" said Doji.

"Don't think I'll step in for you now," said Yu, crossing his arms angrily.

"Seize him!" Doji ordered as his men surrounded Tsubasa from all sides. Three of them grabbed his arms and held them firmly while another pressed a white cloth over his mouth and nose. Tsubasa tried hard not to breath, but in a few seconds, he could already feel his head swimming and his vision blurring. Cursing himself, he had no choice but to succumb to the darkness that engulfed him.


	21. Interrogation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

When the darkness began to ebb away, Tsubasa opened his eyes groggily, moaning painfully. His eyesight adjusted to the dim light and he saw that he was in a small room, bound to a chair with rope. Doji stood in front of him, and behind him in the corner of the room, was a large cage hanging from the ceiling, his eagle trapped inside.

"Finally awake, are you?" Doji said with a smirk.

Tsubasa lowered his head in defeat and slumped back in the chair, staring sadly at Doji's polished shoes.

"So, let's begin shall we?" Doji grabbed Tsubasa's chin and squeezed tightly: "You can start by telling me who you really are."

Tsubasa had warned about the possible circumstances of interrogation, so he remained quiet in an attempt to test their limits. Doji backhanded him hard across the face, whipping his head to the side. A trail of blood snaked down his freshly split lip, but he remained silent.

"My my, you're a stubborn one aren't you?" Doji mused, grabbing a handful of his silver hair and pulling his head back: "Tell me, Tsubasa, do you enjoy pain?"

Tsubasa kept his face blank when Doji held up a thin knife, watching it glint menacingly in the lamplight: "If you don't reveal your true identity, I just might paint your neck red. How's that sound?"

Tsubasa gulped and waited, fear gripping his chest. A part of him wanted to just tell him and get it over with, but he knew that wasn't reasonable. He had to try...just a little...

"Are you sure? I'm giving you a chance, Tsubasa. How can you resist passing it up?" Doji slid the knife's tip lightly down his exposed neck, just to get him to feel cornered.

"I...I can't..." Tsubasa murmured.

"Really? How sad," Doji pressed the tip into his skin, watching the red beads pop out. Tsubasa twisted his hands against the rope binding them and moaned fearfully as Doji cut a diagonal line into his neck, tiny trails of blood leaking from the fresh weal.

"Afraid? Does it hurt?" Doji taunted him as he pressed his thumb on the wound, drawing out more of the red liquid. Tsubasa whimpered, trying to ignore the pain, but tears were already stinging his eyes.

"I'll try once more: who are you?" Doji waited a moment for an answer, but when he didn't receive one, he dug his nail into bleeding wound, forcing an agonised scream from Tsubasa. At the sound of it's master's pain, the eagle began screeching loudly, beating it's wings madly against the iron bars of its cage.

"Aaww, your poor eagle doesn't like this either," Doji taunted, listening to Tsubasa's harsh and rapid breathing: "Would you like me to show it what you're feeling?"

"No! No don't touch it! Just leave it alone! It's me you want!" Tsubasa promptly yelled, his head throbbing from the pain in his neck.

"Then tell me! Tell me now!" Doji was evidently beginning to lose his patience.

"Fine...I'm a...a spy," Tsubasa said brokenly, sadness gripping at his heart.

"Hm, charming," said Doji: "Who sent you?"

"The-the WBBA," Tsubasa murmured guiltily, tears threatening to spill.

"Interesting! So the WBBA wanted to find out about the Dark Nebula, did they? And they certainly struck gold, sending you," Doji admitted, grinning satisfactorily as he watched a tear trailing down his captive's sore cheek: "What were you asked to find out?"

Tsubasa licked his bleeding lip and stayed quiet, testing to see what his next move would be.

"Answer me!" Doji thrust the knife sharply into Tsubasa's thigh, making him scream loudly.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" he laughed as Tsubasa sucked in deep breaths, tears dripping onto the rope around his chest.

"What was your mission, speak now," Doji ordered, toying with the bloody knife in his hand.

"I-I was sent t-to, to find out about...about L-Drago's power..." Tsubasa said weakly, his stomach lurching at the sight of blood oozing out of his wounded leg.

"Hm, L-Drago huh? And to think I sent you with him, trusting you. I was a bigger fool than you were, messing with us," Doji pushed his spectacles up his nose, glaring down at his victim: "What about Kendra? What is she to you? And please don't say she's 'just a friend'."

"Kendra...what does she have to do with this?" Tsubasa's voice was hoarse from weakness.

"I'm the one asking questions here," said Doji.

"You wanted to know my identity, I told you. That's all you need to know," said Tsubasa.

"I think I'll decide what I need to know, thank you," Doji placed his knife beneath Tsubasa's chin and whispered: "But I know what she means to you. You love her, don't you?"

Tsubasa gritted his teeth, eyeing him warily from the corner of his eye.

"I wonder...what would she say if she knew you were part of the Dark Nebula, spying on her all along?" Doji smiled cruelly at Tsubasa.

"I was never a part of your evil organisation! I only joined to spy on you, Gingka and his group are my friends, an' I'll never betray them!" Tsubasa protested angrily.

"But they don't know that, do they? They have no idea that you're a spy, do they? Imagine the look on their faces when they realise they've been betrayed..." Doji smirked as Tsubasa shifted his gaze to his laps, focusing on the strands of rope around them.

"Imagine how Kendra will feel. She'll hate you...she'll never want to speak to you again," Doji continued to tease.

"What do you want with me?" Tsubasa asked in a voice trembling with unshed tears.

"You think I will just let you go, after betraying us? You really think I'll let you off so easy, with just a few scratches? I didn't tie you up for nothing you know, it's so you would remain my prisoner. I'm sending two of my trusted members tomorrow to deliver the 'bad' news to your friends. I wish I could be there to see the look on their faces, but still, I'm sure they'll tell me everything."

Doji withdrew the knife and turned away from Tsubasa, beginning to turn the knob.

"They won't believe you...they won't," said Tsubasa.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Doji said before shutting the door behind him and locking it, leaving Tsubasa alone with his pain, fear and sadness.


	22. Double Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Hikaru steadied her launcher, smiling encouragingly at Kendra, who stood opposite her, her own launcher in her hands. They were going to have a beybattle together, to test Kendra's strength.

"You ready Kendra? Show me what you got girl!" said Hikaru.

"Oh I'm ready! Let's go!" Kendra gripped her rip cord and pulled, unleashing her beyblade into the stadium below.

"Go Aquario! Infinite Assault!" Hikaru commanded, watching her royal blue blade crash into Kendra's black one.

"Hydra! Attack!" Kendra shouted.

"You're doing great guys!" Madoka cheered, tapping the screen of her laptop with her stylus: "Your stats have really improved!"

"Way to go guys!" Gingka chipped in, watching the battle excitedly.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a light yellow beyblade with a magenta spin track flew into the beystadium and knocked out both Hydra and Aquario.

"Huh? What the?" Hikaru stuttered in surprise, staring at her fallen bey.

"Who's beyblade is that?" Kendra asked, snatching up her Hydra.

"Show yourself you coward!" Kyoya balled his hands into fists and glared in the direction where the beyblade had come from.

"Well well, look who it is!" a snide voice said.

"Yeah, he's the guy who defeated us last time!" a similar voice said.

From among the trees, two boys emerged, who were perfectly identical save for the clothes they wore. They both had shoulder-length brown hair and rich blue eyes, but one wore red whilst the other wore blue.

"Hey, I remember you two!" Kyoya snarled: "You're members of the Dark Nebula!"

"Dan's the name, pal," the one wearing red said.

"An' I'm Reiki. We're two of the best the Dark Nebula has to offer!" said his brother.

"Dan and Reiki huh? What's your game?" Gingka demanded.

"We're not here to battle, to tell you the truth," said Dan: "Just to deliver some news."

"Oh yeah? And what kind of news is that?" asked Hyoma.

"Dark Nebula...?" said Kendra.

"They're the group of evil bladers who hurt my father!" said Gingka: "What news is this anyway?"

"Well, y'see, your white-haired pal, eagle boy?" said Reiki.

"Tsubasa!" said Kendra.

"That's the one! You like him a lot, don't you?" said Dan.

"Get to the point buddy!" Kendra snapped.

"Woah, cool it sis!" Reiki chuckled: "Y'see, Tsubasa and Yu...they were spying on you, and now we know all about you!"

"You're lying!" Masamune bellowed: "Why the hell should we believe you?"

"Believe it then pal! In fact, you won't be seeing them again 'cause their job with you is done! Yu's always been Doji's little pet, doing whatever he wants to. And now, Tsubasa has become Yu's partner, and their mission was to test your skills and study your battle patterns!" said Dan.

"I don't believe it...I won't believe it!" Kendra ran towards them: "You're lying!"

"Yeah? Well then, where are they now?" asked Reiki.

"You better not have done anything to them!"she yelled angrily.

"Tch, yeah, right, tell me somethin' pal, do you do this often? The stubborn part I mean?" said Dan.

"That's enough! Where are Yu and Tsubasa?" Hyoma demanded angrily, placing his hand on Kendra's shoulder.

"Sheesh! What a bunch of lunatics! Haven't you heard a word we said?" Reiki huffed in annoyance.

"Oh we have alright, but give me one good reason why we should listen to the enemy!" said Hikaru.

"Fine, you don't have to believe us if you don't want to. But when you never see Yu or Tsubasa again, then what? Then you'll know we were right, that's what!" said Dan.

"N-no..." Kendra lowered her eyes sadly, tears welling up inside: "It's not true! Tsubasa loved me...I know he did! I could tell!"

"You're too naïve then. Can't you tell a lie from the truth? Seriously," Reiki snickered.

"It was no lie! You're the ones who are lying!" Kendra screamed: "And if you think I'm gullible enough to fall for your trick then you're sadly mistaken!"

"Whatever sis, but screamin' at us won't make him come back. Face it, he never even wanted to hang out with you freaks in the first place, let alone get involved with a psycho like y-" Dan started, only to get cut off with a savage slap in his face from Kendra. Enraged, she grabbed a fistful of his red shirt and shoved him up against a tree.

"What did you just say? I dare you to say it again!" she growled, fire burning in her black eyes.

"Kendra! No, wait!" said Gingka.

"Leave her. The bastard deserves it, he and his brother too," said Kyoya.

"Don't you dare ever insult us again, or tell me crap about him not loving me, understand?" she raised her fist.

"Fine, fine! Whatever man, just back off already would ya?" Dan pushed her off, straightening his crumpled shirt.

"Get out of my sight, now! Both of you!" Kendra shouted, watching as they collected their beyblade and scurried off, laughing hysterically all the way.

"Man...what a pair!" Gingka exclaimed.

"H-hey, Kendra?" Masamune stared anxiously at his friend: "Um, what do you think? Y-you don't...?"

"I don't want to think...about this, about anything!" Kendra stomped off, trying to hide the despair in her eyes: "Just leave me alone!"

"Kendra!" Gingka shouted after her, but she was already gone.

"I can't believe it! How the hell could he withstand her anyway?" Dan raged, rubbing his cheek. He and Reiki were standing in Doji's office, reporting the event.

"Feisty one, is she?" Doji clasped his hands beneath his chin and stared amusedly at the twins: "I'm guessing she didn't take it too well, then?"

"Uh, to tell you the truth, I don't think she even believed us," Reiki admitted: "She was so bummed out, telling us we were lying all the time. I don't think she wanted to accept it."

"Well accept it she must because she won't be seeing him again, I'll make sure of that!" said Doji: "Still, I knew I could count on you two. Excellent work indeed."

"K', least I got a compliment. Better than a slap in the face!" said Dan while his brother laughed.

"Hm, you two amuse me. Very well then, dismissed," said Doji, waving them off.

After they had left, he lifted his glass of orange juice and stared thoughtfully out of the window behind him.

"Tsubasa...what should I do with you?"


	23. Loss of Hope

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra sprinted across the street, tears streaming down her face. It couldn't be, it just couldn't! Tsubasa had just been using them? Had been...using her? Had his loving words merely been petty lies to sway her towards him, so that he could win her trust and derive information from her?

She dashed over to the cliff where she had first met him, flung herself beneath a tree and sobbed her heart out. The anguish of it all made it feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She didn't even know what to believe anymore...

"Why Tsubasa?" she murmured sadly: "Why?"

There was no sign of his eagle either. They really were gone for good, the intel they had gathered from them to their advantage. And Yu...he had seemed like such a sweet and innocent boy. How could he have gotten mixed up with such a twisted lot?

I was so damn foolish to think that he actually loved me... She thought: What the hell would he want with me? I'm just a nobody, a sore loser with no life, clinging on to every feeble hope I find. I'm too weak, and that's how I'll always be!

Doji swung open the door which led to the room that Tsubasa was being held in, and instantly, the eagle began screeching loudly.

"Wake up, Tsubasa," he said, flicking on the light switch.

Dim yellow light flooded the damp room to reveal Tsubasa, rising groggily from his uncomfortable sleep. He had been drugged secretly the night before, so as to weaken him considerably. The dry blood had caked around his thigh wound, but his trouser leg was already soaked a dark red.

"I have just been informed that the terrible news has reached Kendra and the others," said Doji: "They were very angry at your betrayal, and word has it that Kendra insulted you quite a lot. All hope of them ever forgiving you is certainly lost for good, my friend."

"Yeah...right," said Tsubasa.

"Pardon?" Doji asked threateningly.

"Kendra and her friends aren't like that...You're making it all up," he said.

Doji gritted his teeth and hissed: "Are you calling me a liar?"

"That's right," Tsubasa managed to smirk at his captor, who punched him viciously in the face.

"You'll pay dearly for this, you know that, don't you? Your arrogance will earn you a very nasty fate," said Doji.

"I'd like to see you try," Tsubasa felt his fear ebb away to be replaced by bitter anger.

"Don't tempt me, bastard," Doji aimed a punch at his leg wound, forcing a cry of pain from Tsubasa.

"That? That's nothing. Not compared to what we'll make you feel," Doji took out a knife and raised it above Tsubasa's head. Sucking a sharp breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, but Doji merely severed the ropes that bound him. He released him from all his bonds, except the ones that tied back his wrists, and pulled him up, shoving him forwards towards the exit.

"I want you to meet someone veeeryyy interesting, Tsubasa," said Doji: "I'm sure you'll thoroughly enjoy his company."

As Tsubasa limped after him, he felt sure that he wasn't going to like this person at all.


	24. Friendship

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa was thrown into a large round room and pushed onto the floor. It was similar to an arena, with seats surrounding a central beystadium. The light which illuminated the area had a violet tinge, and a presence of evil could be sensed all around.

In one of the seats, Tsubasa spotted Yu, watching him with a face devoid of emotion. He could easily tell, even from his position, that the kid wasn't liking this one bit.

"Doji...? What are you gonna do?" Yu called out in a rather fearful voice.

"Just sit back and watch Yu, watch what happens to those who betray us!" said Doji.

On the opposite side of the room, an automatic door opened and a dark figure emerged, cackling beneath his breath. He swayed in a drunken fashion, his legs the longest and most slender pair that Tsubasa had ever laid eyes on. He had stringy brown hair in a bob cut, with yellow tinged bangs that concealed his eyes. A pair of snake-eye hairpins were clasped onto both sides of his head, to give him the look of a glaring serpent. Although, truth be told, he certainly didn't need them to resemble one.

"Who'sss going to be my victim?" he hissed in a croaky voice, swaying towards them like a zombie.

"Tsubasa, this is the Dark Nebula's number 2: Reiji Mizuchi. He is our secret weapon, and we use him just for situations like this," Doji explained.

"Doji! I've never seen this guy before! What's he gonna do to Tsubasa?" Yu yelled out fearfully, gripping the railing before him.

"Just enjoy the show, Yu," said Doji.

"Ssssooo, where should I begin...?" Reiji grabbed Tsubasa and raised his chin, forcing him to look at him. From beneath, Tsubasa could see a pair of thin, slitted eyes staring at him from underneath his bangs.

"You know, Tssubaasssaa, I love to play with people'sss mindsss," Reiji went to stand behind him and placed his hands on both sides of Tsubasa's head, grinning down at him.

"Reiji has the ability to remind his victims of the worse moments of their lives, forcing them to relive them over and over until he sees fit," said Doji, smiling down at Reiji.

"Ugh, n-no, get off me!" Tsubasa began to panic and tried to overthrow Reiji, but his grip was surprisingly strong, and soon, his vision began to blur. Thick green mist flooded the room, poisoning his insides, choking him, or perhaps, it was an illusion. Suddenly, through the haze, he saw his parents crumbling to the floor, blood gushing out of their cut up bodies. He knew this wasn't real, but it still stabbed at him like the sharpest dagger. He saw himself, slightly younger, crouching beside them and screaming: "Mommy! Daddy! Don't go! Don't leave me, please! I love you!"

"Stop, stop it!" he screamed as Reiji laughed hysterically behind him, pulling him deeper into the hazy abyss. He saw himself being restrained by his childhood bullied and watched them crushing his beyblade to dust before him, hearing his desperate screams.

"My my...nassssty passst you have here," Reiji cackled as tears cascaded down his victim's cheeks.

Suddenly, he saw his eagle, being struck with an arrow as it soared through the skies. He watched the tip pierce its heart, blood spraying from the puncture, listened to its anguished cries.

"Stop it! Stop it stop it!" Tsubasa bellowed, struggling madly in Reiji's grasp.

"Leave him alone!"

Suddenly, through the mist of anguish, they heard a voice, wrenching them both out of the sickening pit. As his vision adjusted, Tsubasa saw Yu rushing towards them, a look of rage on his small face.

"Get away from him, you lunatic!" he screamed.

"What is the meaning of this, Yu?" Doji said angrily.

"How could you? How could you hurt him like that? No one deserves to be treated like that, you hear me? No one!" Yu stamped his foot angrily, glaring hotly up at Doji.

"Really? Is that so?" Doji snarled, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"This is outrageous! I've never seen such cruelty in my life! I thought you were just gonna lock him up not torture him like this!" Yu yelled back.

"You are such a fool Yu. This is how traitors deserve to be treated. Deal with it, or else," Doji glared at the small, enraged boy beneath him.

"As if! I'm not gonna sit around and watch this cruelty! Let him go, now!" Yu tried to shove Reiji off, but Doji bent down and slapped the boy in the face.

"Leave him alone! How dare you hurt him! He's just a kid! Don't you dare touch him!" Tsubasa raged, watching as Yu rubbed his cheek.

"Tsubasa..." Yu whispered. Even though I let them capture him, he's still defending me, even in his position.

"He is not 'just a kid', he is my prized possession, and I can do with him whatever I please!" Doji kicked Tsubasa in his side, forcing him to topple over.

"Says you! I am NOT your toy! And quit hurting him already!" Yu bent down and stroked Tsubasa's cheek: "Tsubasa, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you. I'm so sorry!"

"Enough! Reiji, stay with Tsubasa," Doji ordered as he grabbed a hold of Yu's small arm and pulled him away.

"No! Don't hurt him, please! He's innocent! Hurt me instead, just leave him alone!" Tsubasa yelled, but Reiji clamped a hand over his mouth and forced him to watch while Doji dragged Yu out of the room.


	25. Escape

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

For a whole agonising hour, Reiji had the time of his life ravishing Tsubasa's mind. He refused to give him even a second's break, forcing him to endure painful images.

He saw Kendra, insulting him, telling him that he disgusted her, that she hated his guts. He saw his parents, laughing at him and mocking his weakness.

"You were never good for anything, and you never will be!" his father said.

"We never loved you. We lived in the hope that you'd die. Shame we had to leave before you," his mother cackled.

He saw his bullies hurting his eagle, pulling its limbs and tearing its wings, reducing it to a bloody pulp that was once the glory of the skies. He saw Kendra dying, blood trickling down her chin, coating her chest, her floral dress.

"Why are you standing there?...Help me!" she cried out hoarsely before a sword was stabbed into her back, ripping out her heart.

He watched himself, getting beaten up by the bullies, being insulted and taunted, like he was nothing. He watched himself begging for the mercy he had never received, being stepped and trodden on like mere rubbish on the street.

By the time Reiji finally released him, he barely had the strength to open his eyes.

Doji stepped into the room, curious to see how his victim was faring. He saw Reiji standing up, licking his lips in satisfaction and hissing. Then he saw Tsubasa, lying on the floor in a battered heap, whimpering in fear, his face sodden with tears.

"Aaaww, poor Tsubasa," he mocked, kneeling down beside him: "What has naughty Reiji done to you, hmm?"

Mockingly, he stroked his bloodstained hair, thriving in the weakness before him.

"K-Ken...d-dra..." he murmured brokenly, more tears sliding down his face.

"Ken-Ken won't help you now. She doesn't want to be near you ever again. You'll never see her or speak to that brat again," Doji continued to stroke his hair in a false manner, smiling down at his prey.

"I don't think I've ever had ssssooo much fun in my life...!" Reiji flexed his arms contentedly, grinning down at the traumatised boy who shivered violently in his pained state.

"Tell me, Tsubasa, how do you think this will end, hm?" Doji asked softly, caressing the bloody wound in his thigh.

Tsubasa said nothing, but sweat covered his body, trickling occasionally from his forehead.

"Have you ever felt heat that was just a little too uncomfortable? Perhaps in Summer?" Doji asked.

"Ugh...w-what...?" Tsubasa managed to whisper.

"Have you ever been burnt before? Are you familiar with the pain it brings?" Doji went on.

Tsubasa shook his head, grimacing as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him.

"You see, that is what I was planning for you...I'm going to burn you...Tsubasa..."

An hour later, Doji dragged Tsubasa in an outer court, pushing him down on his knees. He felt his stomach heave and tried his best not to vomit, his head swimming violently. Suddenly, he heard screeching and forced his eyes open to catch sight of his eagle, trapped in its cage at the centre of the court. Beside it were three guards, one of which held a machine gun in his hands.

"Before killing you, I thought it would be rather fun to make you watch your precious eagle die before you," Doji broke into laughter.

"No...please! Don't do it! Don't do it!" Tsubasa moaned, twisting his hands against the rope.

"Was he your only friend? Was he dear to you? Tsk tsk, such a shame," Doji reached out for the machine gun.

"Stop, stop it! Anything but that, please!" Tsubasa cried, his voice choked up with fear.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining it soon," said Doji, raising the gun.

Suddenly, from the corner, a pale green beyblade crashed into his hands, whipping the weapon out and sending it flying across the courtyard. Utterly surprised, they watched as the blade rebounded and slammed against the cage door, breaking the lock. Instantly, the eagle pushed open the door with its beak and flew out, spreading its wings in the air.

"Don't let it get away!" Doji yelled, making a grab for his machine gun, but the creature had already taken to the skies, flying away madly towards the horizon.

"There, now your plan is ruined!" Yu stepped out, covered in scratches and bruises, his launcher grasped tightly in his hand.

"Yu! You'll pay for this! Get him!" Doji yelled furiously.

"Tsubasa!" Yu shouted as he began running towards him.

"No! Yu get away! Run! He'll kill you! Get out of here!" Tsubasa yelled desperately as Yu dodged the guards.

"Libra! Sonic wave!" he yelled as a stream of multi-coloured light exploded from his blade, a deafening sound torturing their ears.

When the commotion subsided, Yu was gone, and so was his beyblade.


	26. Call for Help

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

An hour later, Doji had dragged Tsubasa into his car and ordered his chauffeur to take them to a place that Tsubasa wasn't familiar with. He felt afraid, lonely, vulnerable, pathetic all at ones. His entire body ached and his traumatised mind still pushed tears out of his eyes. In one single night he had been through all the pain life had to offer.

Right now, he was lying in the trunk of the car, his wrists and ankles bound and his mouth gagged with a red scarf. His heart was hammering madly, desperate for some sort of help from anyone. But who could rescue him? Who could even know where he was and what was happening to him?

Yu...Eagle...please be safe...He thought.

Suddenly the car pulled to a halt and he heard the car doors opening and closing. A moment later, the trunk was opened and moonlight flooded in, encasing him in white.

"Welcome to your final destination, Tsubasa," Doji smirked as he grabbed him and pulled him out, flinging him onto the soily ground.

"Mmmmph!" Tsubasa began shouting desperately through his gag, begging for someone to hear him, but the place was entirely deserted.

"No one will hear you, it's pointless to even try. This place is completely uninhabited, and no one knows about you," said Doji.

Tsubasa struggled against his bonds before he was grabbed and pulled to his feet, the bonds around his ankles severed so that he could walk. Doji held a firm grip on his arm, pulling him towards the direction of a shabby wooden barn, its planks covered in dents and wormholes. The chauffeur opened the rusty door and stepped aside to allow them inside the small, empty room. Nothing but a chair which stood in the centre decorated the musty barn, onto which he was forced down before being tied to it with more rope.

"How do you feel right now, Tsubasa? Are you afraid? Has it sunk in yet that this will be your last night?" Doji asked with apparent glee and interest as he watched Tsubasa shiver convulsively, sweat trickling from his forehead.

Doji watched as the chauffeur brought in a tank of oil and spread the liquid around the chair. Tsubasa began moaning fearfully, his eyes silently begging for mercy. But it really looked like this was going to be his final hour. He prayed it would be quick...

(Meanwhile)

Kendra paced around the park situated south-west to her house, her hands in her pockets and her hair lying sadly on her slumped shoulders. She hadn't returned to her friends ever since that blasted event, and she felt terribly guilty about it.

Poor guys, they just wanted to help me. They must be pretty worried... She thought sadly.

But what could she do, at a nasty time like this? She had to think, had to relax, had to calm down and focus on the matter at hand.

Had Dan and Reiki been actually telling the truth...

...or had they been lying?

Suddenly, amidst the eery silence, a unique sound reached her ears, piercing the silence. It was the loud screeching of a creature...

Tsubasa's eagle was soaring towards her, calling out to her...


	27. Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra stared up at the navy blue sky, or more precisely, at the winged creature that soared towards her, calling out to her all the while. Some sort of instant reflex ordered her to stretch out her arm, and she watched in surprise as the eagle perched on it. It kept screeching, flapping its wings in an urgent manner, as though it was trying to tell her something.

"Hey, sshh, its okay. What's wrong?" Kendra cooed softly, stroking the bird's brown feathers. The eagle gave a jump and flew up in the sky, but not higher than a nearby tree. It hovered in the air, calling out wildly, then turned and began soaring in the northern direction.

It wants me to follow it! Kendra realised, breaking into a run, desperate not to lose sight of it: I wonder what's wrong. Is Tsubasa in danger?

She snaked her way across trees and wildlife, sprinting madly after the eagle, never taking her eyes off its path. The moon lit up her way, making it easier for her to see where she was actually going since she had no idea of her current whereabouts. But she trusted Tsubasa's eagle, she knew it was trying to lead her somewhere important, and that was where she intended to go.

After a few minutes, she began to smell smoke, and she realised that the hazy scent was growing stronger with each step she took, increasing in intensity and even fogging up her vision.

"What's going on...what's happening?" she asked out loud, as if hoping for an answer.

Suddenly, when she broke out into a clearing, she witnessed something that stripped the life off her. It was a wooden barn, enshrouded in thick black smoke and glowing embers of fire sparking from between the gaps in the wood.

The eagle began to screech louder, and with a sickening jolt, Kendra realised what was happening.

Don't tell me...that Tsubasa is...in there?

"Tsubasa!" she screamed, racing towards the door. With a violent pull, she managed to swing it open, and a cloud of smoke engulfed her. But amidst the wild flames that licked at the walls, she heard the desperate sound of muffled screaming. She held her breath and squinted inside to see the dim figure of a person, bound to a chair.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" she screamed, rushing towards him. Although the fire wasn't in an uncontrollable state, some flames were already licking at his boots, catching at his trousers.

Panicked, Kendra snatched at the ropes that bound him to the chair and tore them off, clutching at the knots and opening them while he screamed desperately through the scarf gagging him. When she managed to release him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, shoving him towards the door and throwing him out onto the forest ground. Once outside, she batted at the dying embers on his ashy trousers, putting them out. Luckily, he was completely unharmed since the flames hadn't touched him, but the shock he had on him was terrifying.

"Sshh, it's okay, you're safe now," Kendra shook as she untied his gag and pressed him to her, stroking his hair as he screamed in fear. She tore off the remains of his rope and wrapped her arms around him, begging him to relax as his screams pierced the night.

"Please, please calm down, it's okay. Everything's fine, you're safe now, you're safe," Kendra found that she was crying as she spoke, rubbing his back comfortingly with her trembling hand. His dishevelled hair was bloodstained, and several wounds adorned his skin, a particularly nasty one on his thigh. His trouser leg was dyed red with blood and sweat clammed his body.

"Tsubasa...I'm here...I'm here for you sweetie...I'm here, I'll protect you honey," she cried, listening to his anguished sobs as he clutched madly at her, his body shaking madly.

Damn it, he's hysterical, She thought. Hating herself, she slapped him on the face, immediately cupping her hands around it and gazing into his shocked eyes: "Tsubasa, calm down. It's gonna be okay. Please just relax. Please..."

He breathed heavily, staring back into her tearful eyes, beads of sweat cascading down his face.

"K-Ken...d-dra..." he whispered hoarsely.

"That's right, it's me! I'm here," she said, planting a kiss on his clammy cheek.

"Help me...p-please..." he shivered as he buried his face in her chest, seeking refuge.

"Listen...I think I hear fire engines approaching," she said. Indeed, the wailing sound of sirens were begin to get louder. Apparently, someone had noticed the fire from afar and had raised the alarm.

"Let's get out of here, come on," Kendra put her arm around his shoulder and helped him up, gently pulling him away from the clearing. She helped him limp towards the woods, directing him around the trees and shrubs. Suddenly though, he pulled away and fell on all fours on the ground, retching violently. Kendra flinched at the sickening sound of vomit splashing on the mushy ground, but at least, now he was eliminating his shock. A while later, he retreated and she helped him stand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

"Yeah..." he croaked, swaying on the spot.

"Here, let me guide you," Kendra held him and helped him lean on her for support, helping him walk through the woods. When the river loomed into sight, she helped him towards it and lowered him gently to the ground. Kneeling beside him, she cupped her hands around the cool water and splashed it gently onto his face, wiping away the sweat and streaks of blood. As soon as he inhaled fresh air and felt the refreshing liquid on his face, he seemed to regain his senses and his eyes finally focused.

"Kendra...Kendra..." he murmured, wrapping his weak arms around her: "Thank you so much...thank you..."

"It's okay...I will always be there for you," Kendra's voice choked up and tears spilled down her cheeks, sobs racking her body.

"Don't cry sweetie...I'll be fine," he whispered, but she pressed him close to her and sobbed weakly into his shoulder, pain ripping at her heart.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." she moaned, crushing him to her chest, stroking his hair.

"I know...I was afraid too," he said: "But I guess, it's okay now."

"Oh it sure is! I'll keep you safe no matter what! I'll stay with you for as long as you need me, and I'm not leaving you for a second!" she said adamantly, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you...Kendra, I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too Tsubasa, I love you so much," she said.


	28. Trust in me

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kendra looked Tsubasa up and down, noticing just how badly injured he was.

"What did they do to you?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it.

"They hurt me...they made me tell them about me...I had no choice..." he murmured, staring sadly at the ground.

"About you...?" Kendra wasn't understanding.

"You see, I'm a spy working for the WBBA. I was sent to investigate the Dark Nebula in order to find out about L-Drago's power and what they intended to do with it. But they caught me and held me captive, and tortured me to tell them. I tried to hide but I couldn't...they even captured my eagle and threatened me with it," Tsubasa explained, the pain of the memory clear in his dull golden eyes.

"Y-you're a spy?" Kendra exclaimed: "I had no idea!"

"They wanted to take revenge on me so they ordered someone from their organisation to tell you guys that I was with them, that I betrayed you...They told you, didn't they?" Tsubasa asked sadly.

"I was so angry at them...I knew they were lying, I knew you weren't that kind of person...But I...I was unsure, I didn't know what to think...But just then, your eagle approached me. It led me to you," said Kendra.

"Eagle did? Really? So it's okay then!" said Tsubasa.

"It should be around here somewhere," said Kendra: "But Yu, they said Yu was also a member of the Dark Nebula."

"He is, well, was. But he wasn't like them. He's innocent, an' I never sensed any wickedness coming from that kid. In fact, when he saw what they were doing to me, he tried to protect me and even when they threatened him he still defended me," said Tsubasa.

"Where is he now?" asked Kendra.

"He escaped, but I don't know where he is-uunnnhh," Tsubasa groaned suddenly, clutching his wounded thigh.

"Uh oh no, here, let me treat your wounds. Lie down here," Kendra helped him to stretch out on the grass then took out a piece of cloth and soaked it in the river. As gently as she could, she laid it on his thigh and pressed it lightly while he twitched in pain.

"What caused it?" she asked.

"He thrust a knife in it...while interrogating me..." Tsubasa gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, pain throbbing in his entire leg.

"Damn it...I just hate seeing you like this," Kendra whispered sadly, gently stroking his hand.

"I'll be...f-fine..." he croaked, gasping sharply as the wound stung bitterly.

Kendra wrapped the cloth around his thigh, covering the wound and knotting it at the side to hold it in place.

"That should make it a bit better," she said, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"...Dammit...I'm so afraid..." Tsubasa closed his eyes as a tear trickled down his face: "I just can't...get what happened out of my head...That fire...I could've died. I was so so scared..." more tears fell down his face, trickling down his neck.

"I know. I know it was bad. But I saved you, and now you're safe and sound. That's all that matters darling," Kendra bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

"Yeah...you're my hero now," he managed a small watery smile, his eyes gratefully gazing into hers.

"I'll stay with you through the whole night...and I'll watch over you. I'll keep you safe, I promise. Then tomorrow or when you feel able, we'll walk back home. I'm sure your eagle will show us the way," Kendra ran her hand through his soft locks, playing lovingly with them.

"Yeah...he will," Tsubasa pushed himself up in a sitting position and allowed her to soak his hair, washing away the blood. The pain in his wounds was slowly ebbing away, and he finally felt relaxed.

When she was done, Kendra put her arms around him and helped him stand up, leading him over to a mass of trees which were crowded protectively around a small clearing. After helping him lie down, she sat beside him and cradled his head in her lap, gently caressing his cheek.

After a short while, sleep claimed his tired body and she held him protectively as she listened to his soft snoring. He appeared to be deeply asleep, so she gently put him down and stood up, stretching her muscles. Her throat was parched and she felt incredibly thirsty, so she turned and made her way towards the stream. She kneeled before it and cupped her hands around the water, sucking it with need. The terrible events of the night had destroyed them both, and she began to feel immensely tired as well. But she couldn't sleep, she had to watch over Tsubasa...

Standing up, she turned and walked back towards the clearing, sinking down beside him. She watched his chest gently rising and falling with each breath he took, watched his fingers twitch slightly in his sleep. She loved him so much, words could never explain it. She loved him more than anything she had ever held dear, and the memory of him bound helplessly inside that burning barn, vulnerable and desperate to be rescued, pierced through her heart like a deadly lance. She realised that she was crying, her vision blurring as she stared painfully at her beautiful angel, lying beside her, his hair strewn about around him, framing his head. How could anyone find it in their heart to hurt him...to kill him? How could anyone be so cruel?

Suddenly, he began to moan and twitch about in his sleep, his face contorted. He appeared to be having a nightmare, and suddenly began to murmur:

"Please...s-stop it...p-please...no...n-no...stop, please...unnnhh, leave m-me alone..."

"Tsubasa? Tsubasa!" Kendra grabbed a hold of him as he began to struggle madly, panic overwhelming him. With a start, he opened his eyes and flung himself upright, breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey, Tsubasa, it's okay," she said comfortingly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why? Why can't I ever escape from them? Why are they always there...hurting me, mocking me, destroying all that's dear to me," he sobbed, burying his face in her chest.

"Who sweetie? Who scares you? Tell me, tell me so I'll make it better," Kendra pressed him closer to her, eager to hear him out.

"All my life, everyone always bullied me. No one ever cared about me...Everyone always belittled me...made me feel weak and pathetic. When my parents died...the bullying worsened...They told me I had no one to love me," Tsubasa was sobbing madly now, tears racking his body, making him breathless: "They destroyed my beyblade before my very eyes, they beat me up and tried to hurt eagle, they hated me...Made my life hell for nothing."

Kendra remained silent, tears falling down her cheeks. She would never have imagined that he had been through so much, and still managed to smile.

"I miss my mum and dad...I wish they were here too...But at least, at least I have you, my angel. Kendra...Kendra," he cried as he pressed her to him, stroking her hair.

"And I'll continue to be here, for as long as we live. I promise you that," she answered, nuzzling close to his face.

Throughout the entire night, they stayed beside each other, protecting and loving one another. And by the early hours of dawn, when shots of magenta and orange broke across the sky, the two were slumped on the ground near each other, deeply asleep because they knew they were both safe.


	29. Ryo Hagane

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The two were slumped on the ground near each other, deeply asleep because they knew they were both safe.

Or so they thought...

At about 5 o' clock in the morning, Kendra's sleep was disturbed by the sound of scuffling. Suddenly, before she could open her eyes, a heavy kick landed in her stomach, snapping her awake.

"Ugh...!" she gasped, staring around her. She realised that she was surrounded by several men, each of whom sported clothes wearing the Dark Nebula logo, which she wasn't familiar with. She also caught sight of a tall man in a rich, navy blue suit with spiky brown hair, a single yellow strand of which fell between his spectacles.

But what got her attention the most was the sight of Tsubasa, being restrained by three of the men.

"So, you must be Kendra, correct?" the man in the suit said.

"What's it to you?" she spat, realising that he was probably the one responsible for hurting Tsubasa.

"Now now, where are your manners young lady?" he taunted with a smirk.

"Oh and I'm guessing you have any? I heard AND saw what you did to Tsubasa. No one lays a finger on him and gets away with it, understand? Now get your filthy hands off him!" she said angrily, pushing herself up.

"I'm surprised actually, that you managed to save him. But it is very annoying as well. You see, I don't like it when someone interferes with my plans," he said, grabbing a lock of Tsubasa's hair and playing with it.

"Not only did I save him, I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to him, and for sending out your little friends to lie to us. I haven't forgotten about that," said Kendra, glaring daggers at him as he grabbed Tsubasa's chin.

"Really? Well then, you probably won't forget about this either," he nodded at the man who had kicked Kendra while forcing Tsubasa to look at them.

Suddenly, the guy punched Kendra in the face and shoved her roughly down on the ground, her lip bleeding sickeningly into her open mouth.

"Kendra! Kendra!" Tsubasa fought madly against the men holding him, desperate to stop them from hurting her.

"How does it feel, Tsubasa, to helplessly watch your precious girlfriend getting beaten to a pulp while being unable to aid her?" Doji laughed cruelly as he thrived in the look of panic on Tsubasa's face.

Kendra tried to push herself up but the man grabbed a handful of her hair and hoisted her up, aiming a violent punch at her chest. The pain made her double over, Tsubasa's screams ringing in her ears. What could she do now? How would they get out of this one?

The man held her hair in his fist and made her watch while Doji took out a small silver lighter from his jacket pocket and flicked it on, smiling at the fiery gold ember that shot up and tossed about madly.

"What are you gonna do?" Kendra gasped, spitting out blood.

"You saved your darling last time, but this time things will be very different, Ken-Ken," Doji brought the lighter towards Tsubasa's face while he writhed in fear, his eyes squeezed shut.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a beyblade spinning so fast it was just a copper blur, slammed into Doji's hand, sending the lighter flying, it's flame dying in midair. At the same time, a man descended behind Doji, knocking him to the floor with a clean strike of his fist.

Kendra stared at the man, taking in every detail. He wore a long red coat over slim black clothes, and his face was concealed beneath a silver mask.

Where did he come from...and who is he? She wondered.

"Leave them alone, now," he ordered in a deep voice that sounded robotic beneath the mask.

"W-who the h-hell do you think you are?" Doji snarled, pushing himself up from the ground.

"Doesn't matter. I told you to leave them alone, and right now, if you know what's good for you," the man said.

Doji glared at the man, sizing him up. A particular look in his eyes told Kendra that he wasn't liking the look of things.

Listen to him, take your men and go, just leave! Kendra inwardly begged, staring intently at them.

"For now, we will retreat. But be warned, this won't be the last you've heard of us," Doji snarled before beckoning his men. They threw Kendra and Tsubasa onto the ground and followed after Doji, retreating into the darkness of the woods. Kendra sprang up immediately and ran over to Tsubasa, falling on her knees beside him.

"Tsubasa! Are you okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Y-yeah...I think so..." he sighed, leaning onto her.

"What about you Kendra, are you okay?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, I think...Hey, thanks for helping us out," she said, fingering her split lip.

"It was nothing. I'll never let the Dark Nebula hurt anyone of you again," he said, then reaching up, he clasped his mask and pulled it off with a click, revealing his face.

Kendra stared at the man who looked like an older version of Gingka. He had the same eyes, same hair, and same distinctive eyebrows. Were they related somehow? And who was he anyway?

"You, you look just like-" she started to say.

"-Gingka? Of course...he's my only son," he answered, his voice clear now that he wore no mask.

"Y-you're Gingka's dad? But I-I thought that...I thought he had told us that his father is dead..." said Kendra.

"It's a long story, and it's what he was left to believe. But soon, I'll rejoin him, I'll let him know I'm alive. But right now, I have to help you two get home," he said: "By the way, my name is Ryo Hagane."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks again," said Kendra, allowing him to examine Tsubasa.

"What did they do to him?" he asked, taking in his wounded body.

"They tortured him for information...And then they...tried to burn him alive," she finished with a murmur, knowing how painful it was for Tsubasa to remember the previous night.

"Typical of them...But don't worry, I'll carry him back home so he won't have to stress the wound on his leg," Ryo gently lifted Tsubasa into his arms and stood up: "Can you walk?" he asked Kendra.

"Yeah, I'm not too hurt," she answered.

And so, as the morning broke out, displaying the round sun across the heavens, the three made their way back home across the woods.


	30. Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Gingka sat on the staircase that led up to his house, polishing his beyblade with a small yellow cloth. Beside him, Madoka was typing away into her laptop, her round, ocean blue eyes fixed on the data displayed on the screen.

"Say, Madoka, I'm worried about Kendra," said Gingka.

"Hm, me too. But I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs some time to think y'know? After all, Tsubasa meant everything to her..." Madoka said sadly.

"I know. All the more reason for us to support her. But I don't even know where she is!" said Gingka.

"Me neither. Still, if she doesn't turn up by this afternoon, we'll go out and search for her, okay?" said Madoka.

Suddenly, the sound of agonised moaning reach their ears, startling them both. They looked up, and to their utmost horror, saw Yu limping towards them, clutching his stomach with his hand. His clothes were torn in several places and his tender skin was covered in cuts and scratches. His mane of blonde hair was a mess, and he seemed barely able to walk.

"Yu! Yu, are you okay?" Gingka jumped up and sprinted towards the child, his white scarf flying behind him like wings.

"G-Gingka...H-help...us..." Yu groaned before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh no! What happened to him? We have to help him and quick!" said Madoka, rushing towards them and bending down next to Yu.

"Someone must've hurt him, but why? How could anyone do this?" Gingka placed his hands beneath the small boy and carefully lifted him up. He wasn't too heavy, but he wasn't exactly light either. Quickly, the two made their way inside Gingka's house and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there, Madoka propped up the pillow and helped Gingka lay Yu down on the bed.

"Wait a sec...he said 'us'. Who's 'us'?" Madoka spoke suddenly.

"Could he have meant Tsubasa? But then...ugh! What is going on here?" Gingka cried out in frustration.

"The Dark Nebula is up to something, and I'll bet my data that those Dan and Reiki twins lied to us. I'll bet Yu and Tsubasa are innocent," said Madoka.

"Ts-Tsu...ba...sa..." Yu moaned suddenly, his words slurred in his state of unconsciousness.

"Yu! Yu tell us, what's going on?" asked Gingka.

"They...they captured him...they hurt him...and they're going...to kill him..." Yu groaned.

"What?" Gingka and Madoka cried out in unison.

"Kill him? What are you saying? Why?" Madoka begged.

"They're angry at him...because he...he wasn't one of-of us...He's a spy, for the WBBA...wanted to find out about L-Drago's power...Doji tortured him for information...I let him down...!" tears began to spill from Yu's dark green eyes, dripping onto his ripped clothing.

"We have to save him, now!" Gingka panicked: "Where is he Yu?"

"I don't know...I'm sorry!...He took him somewhere...and I think they...they already..." Yu's voice choked up and he broke into agonised sobs.

"No..." Madoka's voice shook.

"They...they couldn't 'ave!" Gingka shook his head, staring down at Yu, wishing that this was just one big nightmare.

Suddenly though, he heard a knock coming from downstairs, on the front door. Rapid knocking, and they heard a girl's voice:

"Gingka! Gingka it's me Kendra! Come quick, Tsubasa's hurt!"

"It's Kendra!" Madoka whipped around and tore out of the room, jumping down the steps two at a time. Gingka wanted to comfort Yu, but it appeared that the situation downstairs was more dire.

"I'll be right back," he said before turning and leaving the room. As he descended the stairs, he caught sight of Kendra, who appeared to be slightly hurt. Standing beside her was a tall man, but since his back was turned, he couldn't see his face. He could tell though, that in his arms was Tsubasa, battered and apparently unconscious.

"Guys! What's going on? What happened?" Gingka jumped down the last couple of steps and approached them. But nothing could have prepared him for the surprise that greeted him.

"N-no, no w-way!" he gawked at the man that carried Tsubasa, his whole body trembling in shock.


	31. Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Gingka..." the man said in a familiar deep voice that he hadn't heard for such a long time.

"D-Dad? B-but I-..." Gingka stared up at his father, unable to believe his eyes. His father was dead, so then, how come he was standing here in his hallway?

"Gingka, I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now, I must make sure Tsubasa is okay," said Ryo, an apologetic look on his face.

"Gingka..." Madoka walked over to her confused friend and placed her hand on his shoulder. She gazed concernedly into his face, watching as he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ryo had laid Tsubasa down on the plush couch in the living room. He turned to Kendra and said: "Listen, watch over him. I have to explain things to Gingka."

"Of course," said Kendra. As she watched him leave the room, she spotted a blanket folded neatly on the oak side table next to the couch and went to fetch it. Gently, she spread it over Tsubasa's injured body, tucking it in so as to keep him warm. Then she made her way to the bathroom down the corridor to find a face cloth. It took a while to find one, but after opening a couple of drawers she managed to spot one lying in the corner. Turning on the water tap, she regulated the temperature carefully to make it cool enough then soaked the face cloth under the liquid as it pelted her skin. When she was done, she went back to the living room and placed the wet cloth on his forehead.

Despite all this, he still didn't budge, and she was beginning to worry. But he needed his rest, and if he was asleep, it was better to leave him at it. After checking his pulse, she pulled a stool over to the couch and sank onto it. She gazed at his peaceful, beautiful face, his soft silver hair framing his body. His chest rose gently with each breath he took, and as she studied him closely, she realised that she had never laid eyes on anything so pure and innocent. He was perfect, not just from the outside (undoubtedly) but also from the inside. His personality was so soft and sweet and his manner so gentle. How could anyone even think of harming such innocence?

Suddenly, as she was watching him, a soft moan escaped his lips and his eyes twitched slightly.

"Tsubasa?" she said, gently grasping his hand: "Honey, are you okay?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to focus his blurred vision. His hand squeezed hers softly and he turned his head to look at her.

"Kendra..." he whispered, managing a small smile.

"Sweetheart," she cooed, tenderly stroking his cheek: "Thank goodness...I was so afraid. Please say you're okay."

"Unh, I'm much...better now...because you're with me," he murmured, groaning as his head gave a sharp ache.

"I'll stay here with you, don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise. I'll watch over you and no one will ever hurt you again. You're safe now, sweetie," she said timidly, playing with his graceful locks.

Tsubasa smiled and gazed gratefully into her loving eyes, relishing the sweet touch of her soft hand as it caressed his cheek, the one which Doji had cruelly backhanded. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, finally able to relax as he felt protected and cared for. He had rarely ever felt this way, and now that he was fortunate enough to experience it, he could see just how wonderful it truly felt.

After a while, Madoka walked into the room and said: "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you! Yu came here earlier, he was in pretty bad shape but he's fine now. He's resting up in Gingka's room."

"Yu, thank goodness he's alright," Tsubasa sighed.

"Poor kid, I'm so glad. It's okay Madoka, with all the goings-on it's no wonder it slipped your mind!" said Kendra.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, Gingka's dad explained everything to him. I was there, so I heard too. Now they're enjoying eachother's company 'cause Gingka got pretty emotional and started crying, poor guy," said Madoka.

"It looks like everyone's happily reunited then," said Kendra.

"Yeah...Hey, do you two need anything? Maybe something to drink?" asked Madoka.

"Come to think of it, I'm really hungry," said Tsubasa.

"I'll go get some sandwiches and some tea then, see ya!" and with that, Madoka spun around and skipped off towards the kitchen.

"You just can't keep her from cooking," Kendra quipped as she and Tsubasa chuckled.

After 10 minutes, she returned with a lime green tray laden with food which she set on the coffee table before returning to her place beside Yu. Kendra helped Tsubasa sit up, placing the pillow behind him to support his back, then brought the tray to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking a ham sandwich and biting into it: "I forgot how hungry I was, I haven't eaten anything in two days."

"You know, when all this is over, I'll cook for you sometime," said Kendra.

"Aw, really?" he said, popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth and grabbing another one.

"Yeah. It's just my way of expressing my love for you. I want to give you nice things, and I want to make you happy," Kendra admitted, realising that she was beginning to blush.

"You don't have to give me anything, I'll still love you forever. You rescued me from my death, you protected and cared for me, you stood up for me even when you were in a tight spot, you treated my wounds and helped me get better. What more can I possibly ask for?" he said, kissing her on her cheek.

"It-it's nothing, really...I just, well, I love you so much, so so much Tsubasa," she said, fighting her shyness and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I love you too, more than words can say, believe me," he said: "I'll never forget what you've done for me, I'll always remember it."

After he had eaten, Kendra took the tray back to the kitchen and set it on the counter. Gingka was sitting at the table with his father, and both were talking about what they had been up to recently. Without a word so as not to interrupt them, Kendra left and made her way back to the living room. But as she was about to sit on the stool, Tsubasa reached out and took her hand.

"Come here for a minute," he said.

Smiling inwardly, she sank down beside him, and almost immediately, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked curiously, stroking his hair.

"I was just...so worried about you. When I saw that guy hurting you, I wanted to destroy him, I wanted to tear him apart. I felt so hopeless, just watching them hurt you while I just watched," his voice trembled slightly.

"It wasn't your fault, they were restraining you. There was nothing you could do sweetheart," said Kendra.

"But, after all you did for me, I couldn't even protect you just once...I let you down," he said, tears falling down his face.

"It doesn't matter, just forget about it. It's all over now, and besides, it didn't hurt...not nearly as much as when I saw them hurt you," she admitted, pressing her face into his chest.


	32. My Bestfriend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

By that evening, Tsubasa had made a considerable turn for the better. His wounds weren't hurting as much, and now that his stomach was full he felt much more energetic. Kendra helped him stand up and led him to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered. Hyoma, Hikaru and Kyoya had arrived and each was sitting at the table with Gingka. Ryo was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed.  
>"Hey, there you are!" Hikaru greeted them as they walked in.<br>"We were worried about you guys," said Hyoma, pulling out a chair for Tsubasa.  
>"Yeah, we thought you were a goner," said Kyoya.<br>"I would've been, if Kendra hadn't saved me," said Tsubasa as he sat down.  
>"We were just discussing the Dark Nebula..." said Ryo, noticing how Tsubasa shivered at their mention.<br>"Those creeps are going down! First they nearly kill my dad and now they hurt Tsubasa and Yu! It just can't go on!" Gingka clenched his fists, glaring down at the table-top.  
>"But what do we do? They're not gonna go down easily, especially now that Ryuga has honed the power of the forbidden bey!" said Hikaru.<br>"Tsubasa...I know you don't wish to remember all that's happened to you, but unfortunately, I'm gonna have to ask you about them. Apart from Yu, you're the only one who knows most about them," said Ryo.

"And that's another thing! Tsubasa, a couple of guys came on to us the day you disappeared and told us you were a member of the Dark Nebula, Yu as well," said Gingka.

"Oh yeah. Well you see, I'm a secret agent working with the WBBA, and I was sent to investigate the Dark Nebula under the disguise of wanting to become a member," said Tsubasa: "Their leader Doji partnered me with Yu and we were told to spy on you and your friends, Gingka. But I only went along with them to keep my identity hidden, since my actual objective was to learn about L-Drago's power and what they planned to do with it. As for Yu, he was an original member of the Dark Nebula organisation, but he was innocent. He never knew what harm they meant to cause and he genuinely regarded all of you as his friends. Besides, when I asked him why he was with them, he told me it's because he idolises Ryuga. He thought of him as a friend, but I'm guessing he had no idea what they were actually planning."

"Woah! Unbelievable! And you, a secret agent! That is so cool!" Gingka exclaimed.

"And L-Drago, what power does it have?" asked Ryo. 

Tsubasa sighed, then began: "L-Drago doesn't just have the ability to rotate in both directions, it has a unique way of absorbing its opponent's energy. I had just discovered that information and was about to return it with eagle, but that was when they kidnapped me. They took it away, but I still managed to get a good look at L-Drago in battle."

"This doesn't sound good," Hyoma groaned, ruffling his lavender hair.  
>"It certainly isn't. Ryuga is overconfident, and with good reason. His strength is unbelievable...I just couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it in action," said Tsubasa: "He has developed his own technique, a dark move called 'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike'. It unleashes the dark energy stored within L-Drago to attack the opponent, with devastating effects."<br>"How terrible, but just what I expected from them," said Ryo.  
>"And another thing, Ryuga isn't their only trump card," said Tsubasa.<br>"Wha-? There's someone else?" Gingka cried out in shock.  
>"Yeah. Doji brought me to him while I was being held captive. His name is Reiji Mizuchi and he uses dark energy as well. He has the power of a serpent, and he can create illusions by delving into his victim's mind, producing images of the person's fears and past," said Tsubasa: "He...made me see a lot of things...that I didn't want to remember..."<br>"Man...how cruel," said Gingka.  
>"What do we do now?" asked Kendra, stroking Tsubasa's hand comfortingly.<br>"We must inform the WBBA. They're the closest we can get to stripping them down," said Ryo.  
>Suddenly, they heard footsteps descending the staircase and a moment later, Madoka and Yu entered the room.<br>"Tsubasa!" Yu yelled, rushing towards the boy and flinging himself onto him: "Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry Tsubasa, I'm so sorry for everything I did, please forgive me!" he sobbed.  
>"Hey, it's okay," said Tsubasa, hugging him close: "It wasn't your fault. I never held it against you."<br>"I couldn't stand seeing them treat you like that! At least I managed to help eagle escape. I'm sorry Tsubasa, I'm sorry," Yu snuggled close to him, agonised sobs racking his small body.  
>"What matters is that we're okay now. Don't worry about it kid, in fact, I want to thank you for helping eagle escape. If it wasn't for you, it would've been killed, and so would I because eagle led Kendra to me," said Tsubasa.<br>"R-really? I'm so glad...Hey, Tsubasa?" said Yu.  
>"What is it?" he asked.<br>"You're my best friend," Yu wrapped his tiny arms around him and gave him a warm hug while Madoka, Hyoma, Gingka and Kendra went: "Aaawww!"  
>"Really?" Tsubasa gazed down fondly at the boy, his heart touched by the mere word. A word that meant so much...<br>"Yeah! Forget Ryuga, he's a meanie. You're really kind Tsubasa, and you're so nice and cool, I'm just really glad I met you!" Yu gushed happily.  
>Tsubasa ruffled his blonde hair fondly, holding the boy close. Nobody had ever said that to him in all his life, never.<br>"We're your friends too," said Gingka.  
>"Yeah! You two are part of the team now!" Hyoma added.<br>"Thank you so much guys, you don't know how much that means to me," Tsubasa smiled warmly at them, his heart soaring with happiness. He had friends, good ones who cared about him and who supported him. And he had Kendra, his angel, the girl who set his heart alight with happiness.  
>What more could he possibly ask for?<p> 


	33. Birds of a Feather

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

After the discussion, Ryo went to the WBBA headquarters to deliver the information whilst Gingka and the group remained at home. Yu refused to let go of Tsubasa, constantly demanding to stay by his side. While the others remained in the kitchen, Kendra, Tsubasa and Yu moved to the living room and sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Hey Ken-Ken, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," said Yu as he cuddled up to Tsubasa: "I know I spied on you guys but I never knew it was because Doji wanted to hurt you."

"It's okay sweetie, don't worry about it," Kendra stroked his mess of blonde hair fondly, inwardly squealing at the child's cuteness. He was just so small and adorable!

"If I ever see those guys again, I'll give 'em a good bashing for what they did to you! No one hurts my best buddy!" Yu clenched his tiny fists, glaring down at them as if they had Doji's face.

"Doji will soon get what he deserves. But, what about Ryuga? I mean, he meant a lot to you, didn't he?" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, but, well...I kinda saw the real Ryuga now. If he's mean an' all, then I guess I better just forget him, huh?" Yu's green eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered.

"Hey, it's okay kiddo," Tsubasa gently ruffled his hair and pressed him close, listening to his silent tears.

"I thought he was different! I-I thought, I thought he was an awesome blader, b-but I n-never thought he c-could actually be mean!" Yu sobbed sadly, clutching Tsubasa's shirt.

"Oh Yu," Kendra stroked his cheek comfortingly, wiping away his tears.

"I always thought of him as my brother! W-why did he have to..." Yu's voice choked up and he wrapped his arms around Tsubasa, burying his face in his shirt.

"Hey, it'll be fine kid, everything will be okay. And hey, if you want, I can be your brother," Tsubasa suggested.

"Yeah! You can be my best friend AND my big brother! You're so cool Tsubasa! And sorry again for letting them kidnap you," Yu gave him a watery smile and chuckled as Tsubasa gave him a noogie.

"Sometimes in life we make mistakes, but it's when we realise we've done wrong that things turn right," Kendra beamed at him, watching him gush happily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Hihihi!" Yu giggled.

Suddenly, they heard the loud screeching of an animal, right outside the house.

"Hey, isn't that...?" said Kendra.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa jumped up and rushed to the front door, Kendra and Yu following after him.

Quickly, Tsubasa turned the knob and flung open the door, rushing down the stairs. In the sky above them, his eagle was soaring in circles, calling for its master. When it saw him, it shot down and aimed for his outstretched arm, perching upon it. As soon as it landed, it began rubbing its head against his cheek, nipping his ear affectionately.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa stroked its feathers happily, kissing it on the top of its head.

"Wooaaahh! It's soooo beautiful! It looks so awesome up close!" Yu bounced down the stairs and ran over to them, gazing up in awe at the creature.

"Its happy to see you're okay," said Kendra, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah, so am I! I was really worried about him," Tsubasa admitted, gently stroking the bird's golden beak.

"You've got a really cool friend! I'm jealous!" Yu chuckled.

"Looks like everything's gonna be fine now," said Kendra, watching the two friend's joyful reunion.


	34. See you in Jail

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Doji circled around his office, fuming at the humiliating memory of that morning while Ryuga stood leaning against the wall, watching him with interest.

"Ryo, he's still alive, I knew it!" he growled angrily, clenching his fists: "I thought we had him for sure that last time, how could he have survived?"

"Tch, gimme a break will ya? Who cares? So he's back, big deal!" Ryuga cackled, finding Doji's frustration incredibly amusing.

"What do you mean 'who cares'? Didn't you see how he interfered with my plans again? Oh right, of course, you weren't there," Doji glared at Ryuga as if it was all his fault.

"Nah, but I heard he scared you. That true or what?" Ryuga grinned at Doji, who slammed his fist on his desk (making MERCI scream in the process).

"I was not scared! Are you kidding me? Ryo is a bastard who should be dead! I should've crushed him myself when I had the chance! Him and his brat, Gingka. The pair of them are nothing but mutts!"

"Yeah, but more importantly, what are you gonna do with traitor boy? Failed to burn him, huh?" said Ryuga.

"Hm, yes...Tsubasa," snarled Doji: "That blasted girlfriend of his just had to rescue him! If Yu had not succeeded in freeing his mangy eagle then perhaps nobody would have found him until he was just a smouldering pile of black ashes!"

"Well, ya know, I never said anything up until now, but I recognised him from the first moment I saw him," said Ryuga.

"Recognised? What do you mean?" Doji turned and stared curiously at Ryuga, leaning on his desk.

"Y'see, I remember Tsubasa way back since he was a kid. I used to bully him, what memories! It used to be the best fun I'd ever had! I know all of his weak points, I know what bothers him, what ticks him off, what hurts him and makes him suffer. I know all about him!" said Ryuga.

"Interesting indeed! Why on earth are you telling me this now?" Doji shook his head in disbelief, cursing the precious moments of torture that he could have shared with Tsubasa, and that had now slipped from his fingers.

"Why should I? I thought he was with us! But don't worry, I know where to find him, an' I'll do everything I've ever wanted to do to 'im!" said Ryuga.

"Hm, good. I hope you'll succeed-" Doji began when he was suddenly cut off by MERCI's loud warning:

"Attention! Attention! Ze police 'ave just infiltrated ze building! Zey are everywhere master! And zey are heading towards your office!"

"What? Police? What the hell is going on?" Doji gaped at MERCI who, had he been human, would have probably shrugged.

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone spilled the beans! I'll bet Tsubasa told the WBBA everything, and now they're coming' ta get you!" laughed Ryuga.

"Well don't just stand there! We have to do something, quick!" Doji panicked.

"Yeah, I'll do something. I'll get the hell outta here, see ya behind bars!" Ryuga burst out laughing as he flung the door open and sped out like a bolt of lightning, heading towards the roof to escape by helicopter.

"What? Ryuga! Get back here right now!" Doji made for the door, but before he could go any further, police burst in, aiming their revolvers at him.

"Doji, you are under arrest for attempted murder! Surrender now!" the officer said.


	35. Parting Gift

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsubasa watched as his eagle gave him a final nudge and jumped up into the air, flying towards a thick tree branch and settling on it. Kendra placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him, silently telling him that everything was alright.

"Man, that was sooooo cool!" Yu squealed happily: "I just can't get over how awesome you all are! You're the best friends I ever had!"

"And you're our best friend too!" Kendra bent down messed up his blonde locks fondly, watching him giggle happily.

"I wish I could hang out here a bit, feel the peace of nature once more. I really miss all of it, it feels like I haven't enjoyed it in months," Tsubasa admitted.

"I dunno, what if Doji comes back and tries to hurt you again?" Kendra asked worriedly, turning away from Yu.

"Hm, yeah, I feared as much too," he said.

"Well, I guess he'll be okay. He can't stay inside forever ya know!" said Yu.

"Yeah I know, but maybe it's too soon, I'm not sure. I'm just afraid for you Tsubasa..." Kendra admitted sadly.

"I'm also afraid, but Yu's right. Perhaps I should face my fears," said Tsubasa. He walked over to her and placed his hands on both her shoulders, looking her in the eye: "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, come to me. I'll be close by, so you should find me pretty quick, is that okay sweetie?"

"Yeah...of course," Kendra managed a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aaaawww you're sooooo cute together y'know that?" said Yu.

Tsubasa gave them a final wave before turning towards the trees. Slowly, he began heading towards them, trying to act casual. He hated to admit it, but fear still gripped at him. Maybe they were right, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But, would it really hurt all that much to try? After all, it was only for fifteen minutes.

Yu reached up and grasped Kendra's hand, leading her back towards Gingka's house. As they walked back together, Kendra smiled down at the boy. He was just like a tiny sun, forever cheerful and always positive. He was their hope and happiness in the flesh.

Tsubasa paced around the trees, running his hands over their rough barks, feeling the sharp, coarse texture with his fingers. He listened to the soft crunching of leaves as he stepped lightly on them, watching a couple of fireflies snaking after each other through the air, like a dainty pair of golden orbs. He listened to the crickets and the sleepy birds after a long day, and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. He felt so at peace, so relaxed, so safe...

Until he felt a hand closing tightly on his mouth.

"Having fun, Bird Boy?" a familiar voice said.

"Mmmph?" Tsubasa tried to see who had grabbed him, but the boy threw him savagely onto the ground and kneeled on his chest, pinning him down. He held his hand clamped over his mouth and said: "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. For now at least."

Tsubasa's eyes adjusted in the darkness and he could make out the details of a face, Ryuga's face. And suddenly, it hit. He remembered everything, everything he had ever done to him.

Ryuga had been his bully.

"I thought for sure you'd remember me when I call you that. I recognised you soon as I saw you, the same pathetic loser. You never change," Ryuga cackled beneath his breath.

Tsubasa raised his hand and grabbed Ryuga's, trying to pull it off his mouth, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's no use trying to get away from me. You'll never escape, never! Oh I won't try to kill you like Doji did, I'll let you live so you can suffer, because you were born to be my toy! Doji's been arrested by the way, go figure!" said Ryuga.

"Mmm, mmmmph!" Tsubasa shook his head, trying to push off his hand so that he could speak.

"Don't even think about screaming, got it? Or you'll be sorry, dead sorry!" Ryuga growled menacingly before taking off his hand.

"What do you want from me? What did you ever want? Why do you keep persisting, why do you take such joy in making me suffer?" Tsubasa demanded breathlessly, unable to breath properly with Ryuga squashing his ribcage.

"Well, I'm not really sure to tell you the truth, but I think it's 'cause you're dumb. An' I don't like dumb, pathetic, vulnerable, good-for-nothing weaklings!" Ryuga grasped his chin and forced him to look up at him: "I enjoy hurting you, I enjoy making you cry. I thrive in your pain and I love watching you suffer!"

"You know, Kendra will be out looking for me in five minutes. You'd better let me go if you know what's good for you!" said Tsubasa.

"Why? You afraid already?" Ryuga grinned down at him, sensing his fear: "You were always so damn afraid of me. You shake in your boots just looking at me! Admit it, I know you're scared!"

"Yeah, you wish," said Tsubasa. It was bluffing, but it was better than nothing.

"What would you know about my wishes? It's not like yours ever came true!" said Ryuga.

"Meaning?" asked Tsubasa.

"For example, your mummy and daddy, they never came back did they?" said Ryuga. He cackled as Tsubasa glared up at him, pain flooding his eyes: "You never had the chance to tell them you loved them, but it doesn't matter, 'cause they never loved you! They were too caught up in their arguments to take notice of a nobody like you!"

"Shut your mouth, bastard!" Tsubasa growled, aiming a punch at Ryuga, but he grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head with one hand, punching him with the other.

"Beginning to show a little, spunk are we? Well ya know what? You're still just a weakling to me, and you'll never really change. You'll always be just a crybaby!" Ryuga laughed: "Always holding on to little things, like your stupid eagle! No animal lasts for long. Soon it'll die, and then you'll be all alone!"

"Get off me! Get off you sick, piece of trash, go to hell!" Tsubasa shouted, trying desperately to attack him, but Ryuga just laughed and pushed him back down, punching him again.

"There are plenty of pretty boys out there, what makes you think Kendra will stay with you forever? Soon she'll grow tired of you and push you away, like everyone else!" Ryuga taunted.

"What the hell do you know about love? Like anyone ever loved you!" Tsubasa spat, earning him a series of violent punches.

"Don't push me pal, 'cause I'm getting really sick of your damn answering back! Shut your mouth and know your place before the Dragon Emperor!" hissed Ryuga.

"Tsubasaaaaa!" a tiny voice screamed, followed by the sound of running footsteps.

"Hunh?" Ryuga spun around and saw Yu and Kendra, dashing towards them.

"Tsubasa! Are you alright?" Kendra shouted panickedly, clutching at her heart.

"Kendra, Yu, help m-mmmph!" Tsubasa began to say but Ryuga slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him against his chest, holding his arms behind his back with his other arm.

"Ryuga stop it! Stop it, stop it now!" Yu yelled angrily, shaking his fists: "Don't you dare lay another finger on him, understand?"

"What's this? No longer my pet, are you? Well that's original!" Ryuga laughed.

"I used to think you were my friend, but you obviously never felt the same way!" Yu's voice shook and his eyes filled with tears, the pain of it all still alive in his heart: "But I won't waste my time mourning the likes of you! Tsubasa is way cooler than you'll ever be, he's my best friend now! He's kind and gentle, and you're cold and heartless!"

"Really now? You'll regret ever saying that!" Ryuga shoved Tsubasa down and aimed a punch squarely in his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Stop it!" Kendra screamed, sprinting towards them. She began striking Ryuga with her fists, cursing him outwardly. Angry, he jumped up and began attacking her, surprised at her strength in holding him back.

"Ryuga! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Yu screamed.

"Kendra!" Tsubasa hollered before whipping out his launcher. Enraged, he slammed in his beyblade and launched it towards Ryuga, hitting him in his back.

"Fight me! Now! I'll show you just how strong I've become!" Tsubasa pointed his launcher at Ryuga, gritting his teeth in anger.

Kendra and Yu rushed over to him, taking their place by his side while Ryuga aimed his gauntlet at the ground.

"If you insist, punk!" Ryuga launched L-Drago into the air, watching as it crashed into eagle, attacking it fiercely.

"Go now eagle!" Tsubasa yelled, rage burning in his golden eyes.

Damn it, he's lost it! thought Kendra.

"L-Drago, Dark Move!" Ryuga bellowed as he spread out his arms and glowed a fierce violet, the purple aura encasing his body.

"What's he gonna do?" asked Yu.

"L-Drago, show him where he belongs!" Ryuga unleashed a piercing scream as the violet aura lunged towards Tsubasa and enveloped him, dying his body a shade of lilac.

"Uunnhh, w-what...what are you doing?" Tsubasa yelled, clutching at his chest.

"Giving you a parting gift. I won't always be around y'know. Just a little something for giving me your lip!" Ryuga laughed maniacally as Tsubasa crashed down onto his knees, gasping madly for air.

"What the hell are you doing to him? Stop it!" Kendra screamed.

"I'll take away all your energy, and give you a manifestation of your fears in its place! You'll never get away from your past, never!" Ryuga thundered as Tsubasa screamed, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Noooo! No please nooooo!" Yu and Kendra shouted, but Ryuga kept on laughing as Tsubasa trashed madly against the force, his anguished screaming torturing the night air.

Suddenly, as abruptly as it had begun, the aura vanished, its amethyst remains dissipating into thin air. Tsubasa collapsed onto the ground, a limp, lifeless form.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasaaaaaa!" Kendra screamed, breaking down into agonised sobbing, crushing him against her.

"Bye bye kiddies! Hope you had fun!" Ryuga caught L-Drago and turned, disappearing into the darkness.

"Tsubasa! Speak to me, please! Tsubasa!" Kendra screamed desperately, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Wait! I think he's moving!" Yu grasped Kendra's hand and shook it gently, causing her to quieten down in an effort to hear him.

Tsubasa moaned and twitched slightly, painfully opening his eyes a bit.

"Tsubasa!" Kendra laid him down on the ground and cupped his face with her hands, her tears dripping onto his chest.

"We're here for you buddy! We'll always be!" Yu sniffled and stroked his silver hair, tears begin to spill down his eyes as well.

"G-guys...I'm...s-sorry..." Tsubasa groaned, his breathing sharp and ragged.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about, nothing! It's not your fault! It's not your fault!" Kendra sobbed, cradling his head in her arms.

"I sh-should've...stayed...at h-home..." he whispered, coughing slightly.

"It doesn't matter, it's okay. It'll be fine, everything will be fine, you'll see! Just rest here a bit, you'll be with us now, so you're safe. Don't worry honey, everything's fine now," Kendra continued to sob beneath her breath, continuously caressing his cheek.

He would be okay, but, what had Ryuga done to him?


	36. Overcome the Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

After fifteen minutes, Tsubasa awoke from his sleep, groaning as a sharp pain stung his head. As his vision focused, he could see Kendra and Yu's worried faces, staring concernedly at him. Kendra cupped his cheek with her hand and caressed it, saying in a small voice: "Honey? Are you okay?"

"K-Kendra...Yu...Unh, I t-think I'm a bit b-better now," Tsubasa tried to push himself up but Kendra placed a hand on his chest and gently held him down.

"No don't get up just yet! Rest a bit more, then when you feel better we'll go back home, okay?" she said.

"Unh, o-okay," he said, relaxing on the leafy ground.

"Tsubasa...I was so worried," said Yu: "I couldn't stand watching him hurt you, I just couldn't!"

"Don't worry kiddo...I'm fine now, see?" Tsubasa gave the boy a weak smile and Yu broke down into tears again, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the older teen.

"You're not alone Tsubasa! Don't listen to Ryuga, okay? We're here for you, an' I'm your best friend, don't ever forget that!" he sobbed as Tsubasa slowly raised his arm and began stroking his blonde hair.

"Yeah, and I'll never leave you sweetheart, never! I love you too much to ever part from you!" Kendra wiped the tears from her eyes and managed a small smile.

"Thanks so much guys...You don't know how much that means to me," Tsubasa couldn't control the tears that began falling: "I-I've been alone for my entire life, and n-nobody ever wanted m-me...You guys mean more to me than you c-could ever possibly imagine!"

"Don't cry Tsubasa, your past is over now. It's gone, and we're your future!" Yu gently wiped the tears from the teen's face and fell back hugging him, cuddling up to him.

"Yeah, that's right!" Kendra nodded in agreement, taking Tsubasa's hand in hers and kissing it softly.

For a while, they remained together, enjoying the company of each other after the horrid atmosphere Ryuga had instilled. Then when Tsubasa's health was restored, they helped him up and began making their way back to Gingka's house together.

"Hey! There you are!" Gingka ran up to greet the trio as they re-entered his house: "Guess what? Dad just came back from the WBBA headquarters! They've arrested Doji!"

"R-really? No kidding?" Kendra cried.

"Yeeeaaaaahhh! Woohoooooo! Take that Doji!" Yu bounced cheerfully, flailing his fists in the air with joy.

"I'm glad, at least now the Dark Nebula is history," said Tsubasa.

"You bet it is! Man I'm so please, oh yeah! That's what he gets for messing with my dad and you guys!" said Gingka.

"Indeed. But, what about Ryuga?" asked Tsubasa.

"Well, he kinda disappeared. No one knows what happened to him, but oh well. Let's forget about him!" said Gingka.

As he turned and raced back into the kitchen, Kendra turned towards Tsubasa and said: "Y-you're not telling them about our meeting with Ryuga?"

"No, best to just keep it between us," said Tsubasa: "It'll just create more problems. Anyway, what's done is done. I have no idea what he did to me, but I guess we have no other option left for us but to wait and see." He hung his head sadly and stared thoughtfully at the floor beneath him, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least, it's not harming you in anyway. Perhaps he was just bluffing," suggested Kendra.

"I dunno. Ryuga, bluffing? Doesn't sound much like him to be honest. Still, there's nothing we can do, so let's just go and join the celebrations," Tsubasa placed one arm around Kendra and the other around Yu: "Okay?"

"Yeah! He's right!" said Yu.

Kendra laughed nervously, then allowed him to lead her into the kitchen.

Whatever Ryuga had done to him, its effects would surely be smothered by the love and support from his friends.

Or so they had all thought.


End file.
